Secret Goddess
by viridianaln9
Summary: Rise of the GuardiansXAvengers:AU: FEMJack. Jacqueline lost all of her memories when she became Jacqueline Frost, but what if she lost more than those memories, what if MiM didn't turn her but gave her back her life. A life she didn't know she had and one that she will come to understand later. FrostXBunny, ToothXNorth, Stony, ThorXJane, LokiXDarcy, Phlint, BruceXNatasha.
1. A Princess Born

**Secret Goddess **

Summary: **Rise of the GuardiansXAvengers:AU: FEMJack. Jacqueline lost all of her memories when she became Jacqueline Frost, but what if she lost more than those memories, what if MiM didn't turn her but gave her back her life. A life she didn't know she had and one that she will come to understand later. FrostXBunny, ToothXNorth, Stony, ThorXJane, LokiXDarcy, Phlint, BruceXNatasha.**

Note: **(READ IMPORTANT) Okay so this is my new FrostXBunny, hope you guys like it. So I will begin this in the T but it will change into M. I will warn you like a chapter before I change the rating. This will be different, because I will so be messing with a lot of things. Warning I know you guys are going to be seeing the name Jacqueline is going to be written like this **_**'Jakeline'**_** okay so don't freak out it is something I mean to do and is a play on the name Jokul okay. Also I am warning you guys now that I will take a long time before I get to the movies and I mean a long time because I have a plans so yeah it's going to take long. So I hope you guys like the story and review.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel, and I don't own the Norse Mythos or the other Pantheons.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Goddess**

**One: A Princess Born **

It had been fifteen years since the war between Asgard and Jotunheim. Asgard of course came out victorious. Frigga and Odin did not believe they would have any more children after Baldur that is until the news came.

Frigga was in shock because they were not trying to have another child they were fine with Thor and Loki. They didn't want to feel like they were replacing Baldur with another son at all. But she knew that she had to inform Odin immediately.

Frigga ran toward the Throne Room where her husband happened to be. She moved past the guards and the ladies at court. In the Throne Room, Odin saw his wife running and he got up from his throne, he was talking to an ambassador of Olympus at the moment.

"Will you excuse us?" Odin told him. They ambassador bowed to him and moved out of the room to give the King and Queen privacy. Odin reached his wife and looked at her.

"What ails you?" he asked.

"My dear husband, I have some news." She told him. "I am with-child once more." She said to him. Odin looked at Frigga and he couldn't help the smile that bloomed his face.

"That is wondrous news, another Prince for the House of Odin." He told her spinning her around in happiness.

"You are not unhappy?" she asked him.

"Of course not, I am surprise." Odin told her.

"We must inform the boys." Frigga told him.

"Aye, we shall and we shall have a feast to celebrate this wondrous blessing." Odin thundered in his voice. Frigga couldn't help but smile at that.

#

The months pass without an incident but everyone was on alert because threats had been going around Asgard about the new child. Thor and Loki were both excited about the new addition to the family. Thor more than Loki since Thor was expecting another Warrior and Loki was expecting another not very intelligent and brash brother like Thor. The group of teens were currently in the one of the rooms.

"Come both of you must be happy." Volstagg told them.

"Another warrior." Hogun said.

"Maybe he will be appealing and then I will have a run for my gold with the ladies." Fandral aid wiggling his eyebrows.

"Why is everyone so sure it will be male?" Sif asked.

"Tis going to be male Sif." Thor told her. Sif was about to reply when one of the guards came into the room.

"The Queen has gone into labor." He told them. Everyone looked at each other and knew it was time.

#

"You must push one more time my Lady." The Midwife said. Frigga was tired and she felt the wind play with her hair trying to calm her down. Frigga pushed one more time and she heard crying, she breathed in slightly. As they cleaned the baby Frigga waited for the news.

"Tis a female, my Queen." The midwife said and Frigga couldn't help the smile that bloom in her face. She let the servants clean and cover the child before brought the babe to her. They changed her as well and cleaned the room for when people came to see. One of the servants got the babe and Frigga looked at her even if she was exhausted. She opened her arms to receive the child.

"Give the Queen her child girl." The midwife ordered. The servant looked at Frigga before she smirked and ran with the baby in arms.

"No! Stop her." Frigga screamed because she had already lost a son she was not going to lose another. She still couldn't move and the other women were screaming for the guardians, she could hear the cries of her little child. "Odin!"

Odin went inside and he was about to get his sword before he saw the would-be kidnapper being slammed into the wall by the wind. The babe seemed to be floating in the wind covered.

"Guards!" he thundered and made sure they took the kidnapper away. Odin moved forward and opened his arms so the wind could bring him, his child. The baby moved slowly and carefully before it was deposited in the safely in his arms. He was ready to console his child and he saw that the baby was pretty calm.

"It is a female." He told Frigga.

"Yes." Frigga answered she was worried her husband would be displease.

"A child born in the Winter Solstice." Odin said proudly. The babe opened her eyes and Odin saw expressive blue eyes, the babe's head was full of silver white hair. The babe touched his hand and he felt cold. Odin looked at the babe who gave him an amuse stare. All of his children had given him a taste of their powers, with Thor it had been thunder, with Loki magic, Baldur had been light and his daughter it seemed would be snow. He chuckled.

"What will be her name?" Frigga asked.

"Jakeline Frosti Odindottir." Odin told her. He walked and gave Jakeline to Frigga so the child could be fed. "I should inform the boys to come see their sister." Odin said.

#

"Is our brother alright Father?" Thor asked.

"Yes, we heard commotion." Loki told him.

"Come you must hurry." Odin told them. They went into the room that their mother was staying in.

"Boy come meet your sibling." Frigga told them with a smile.

"Yes." Thor said and moved toward his mother's side. Loki moved more slowly.

"What's her name?" Loki asked. Frigga smiled at both her sons.

"Jakeline." Frigg said.

"Tis a girl." Thor said.

"Yes." Frigga told them. Loki got closer and the babe looked at him with wide eyes. Loki looked at her and he showed a smile for her.

"She's very beautiful mother." Loki told her. Loki got closer and Frigga looked at him.

"Do you wish to hold her?" Frigga asked.

"Um…"

"Here open your arms." She said and showed him how to hold the child. Loki looked at his little sister and smile and real one as the babe opened her eyes to him. She raised her hand to him and he could feel the cold and a bit of magic in her palms.

"I wish to hold her too." Thor told Loki. Loki explained to Thor how to hold her and Thor looked at his little sister with wonder, she was so small. "You'll be a great warrior."

"She'll be smart." Loki told Thor. Frigga and Odin just smiled at their children.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **Okay so I hope you guys like the first chapter. Okay so I know that it's Kari who is the father of Jokul Frosti according to the Myth but I am making Odin and Frigga the parents. So don't forget to review.**


	2. Growing Pt1

**Secret Goddess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, Littleheartache, Guest, Taranodongirl1, and Jazzy**_** for the reviews. Okay so an explanation for this chapter, I will be moving with age in Jacqueline's life and it will go 1-5 in this chapter and some in another. So in other news this story has 51 chapters planned so far. Now I have a question but I will ask in the bottom. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Norse Mythos and the other Pantheons.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Goddess**

**Two: Growing Pt.1 **

Loki was running, he was trying to hide from Thor. Is not that he didn't love his brother but he was with his friends and he didn't want to deal with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif at all at the moment. So he went to the only place he would hopefully find some peace. He walked into the nursery, it was filled with gold, blue and white because those seemed be the colors for his little sister. He sat down in the stool next to the crib and looked at Jakeline, she seemed to be playing with the wind that caressed the crib and she chuckled.

"Jakeline." Loki whispered and the baby turned to see him. Her blue eyes were focused on him only and she smiled at him. Loki smiled at her too. "I'm going to stay here for a few moments." He told her. Jakeline looked at him and raised her hands toward him, making Loki chuckle. Loki picked her up and sat her on his thighs so he could open his book and read it.

Loki began to read his book and held Jakeline close to him. Jakeline would touch some of the symbols and pictures in the book and look at him. Loki would explain the symbols to her and she would smile and frown depending on the significance as if she understood. Frigga had been standing near the door and she smile at seeing her youngest son with his baby sister. She smiled and left before Loki noticed and let Jakeline go.

#

Thor was kind of tired, his friends wanted to go somewhere but he didn't really feel like going anywhere at all. He knew where to go. He walked and heard someone crying softly. He ran and went into his sister's room. He walked inside and saw Jakeline in her crib. He looked at her and Jakeline stopped crying.

"What tis wrong sister?" he asked her. Jakeline looked at him and raised her hands. Thor smiled at her and raised her a bit harder than Loki always did but it still made her laugh. "It is amusing is it not." He said.

Frigga saw Thor playing with Jakeline and she was a bit worried but she smiled none the less it was rather adorable.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

Two year old Jakeline tended to be a menace for her nurses in the room. Oh she was an angel all right but she tended to get bored since she didn't go out much and he little body wanted to get out, but her nurses wouldn't let her. It appeared she got the stubbornness of her Father and Brother because she wouldn't have that. Once the nurses were distracted she walked out of the room. She walked slowly and looked around.

The nurses inside the room began to freak out.

"Where is Lady Jakeline?" one of them screamed.

"She could have been kidnapped."

"Oh no."

Jakeline on the other hand is walking and hid having fun. She has no idea that the guards are looking for her at all. She is looking around until she arrives into a room. it was the Throne Room and Odin was sitting there contemplating. Jakeline walked in and Odin saw her, he had to smile.

"Now, what are you doing out of your room?" he asked with an amuse smile. She walked to him and he picked her up and lifted her in the air making her laugh. Odin smiled.

"Odin, oh here she is." Frigga said.

"Yes, it seems we need to let her out or she will get out." Odin told her.

"Yes, I believe it is time." Frigga told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

There was a feast going on in Asgard and everyone was celebrating. Odin and Frigga were happy. Thor, Loki, The Warriors Three and Sif were talking.

"Come on Loki you must do battle." Volstagg said.

"Volstagg is right Loki or how do you imagine getting any ladies." Fandral said.

"You can't expect for them to fall at your feet with magic tricks." Sif said.

"Loki, they are a bit right." Thor told his brother. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Sorcery is for the females." Volstagg told him. Loki was about to answer when Volstagg plate froze. Jakeline chuckled and it gains the laugh of Loki.

"Meanie." Jakeline told Volstagg with a serious expression than busted out laughing. Loki smiled at that. "Loki smart." Jakeline told him.

"Aye, Loki is very smart." Thor told her.

"Lady Jakeline told you Volstagg." Fandral said with mockery.

"It seems you have a guardian Loki." Sif said.

"I apologize Lady Jakeline you did not need to take it out on the glorious food." Volstagg said.

"Yay." Jakeline said with laughter. The three year old didn't talk much but when she did it filled the room with laughter.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Four year old Jakeline walked toward her brother's room. Loki tended to always be in his room studying and Jakeline like that, she liked the books with pictures. She liked to do things come out of nowhere like Loki did. She arrived in Loki's room and knocked on it.

"Come in." she heard Loki say and she couldn't reach the nob.

"Loki." Jakeline tells him. She hears movement and Loki opened the door.

"Jakeline aren't you supposed to be learning languages today?" he asked.

"Tutor is boring, can I learn magic with you?" she asks him sweetly and Loki smiles at her. It had become very evident who the favorite brother was between Thor and Loki even if Thor didn't want to admit it.

"Sure, come on in, I can teach you the basics." He tells her. It is fun having a pupil in learning magic, knowing he is not alone in this.

"Will I make Fandral's hair pink?" Jakeline asked. Loki laughed at that.

"If you wish." Loki told her.

"Okay." Jakeline told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jakeline was a bit in trouble. She had learned a trick from one of the books Loki had and she made it snow in the training grounds when Sif was training. She kind of didn't mean to she just wanted to know if she could. Sif who was a nonsense warrior was not going to take it and she was going after Jakeline like no one else.

"Jakeline, get back here!" Sif yelled trying to catch the little Princess but she seemed to move like the wind fast and Sif couldn't catch up to her.

"No." Jakeline told her. Sif ran after her and Jakeline used the ice to freeze the ground. She ran, went out of the palace halls and the palace itself. She ran to the rainbow bridge which technically wasn't exactly a place she was supposed to go alone she always had someone with her. But she was scared Sif would make sure she got spanked for something she didn't mean to do on purpose.

She ran on the rainbow bridge and she could see the stars and everything. She was shocked and wondered why her Dad and Mom didn't let her come alone. She ran until she reached the end and she stare at the man standing there. Heimdallr looked at the Princess and didn't say anything for a while.

"You're the Gate Keeper." Jakeline told him.

"Indeed I am Heimdallr and you Lady Jakeline shouldn't be here in the rainbow bridge alone." Heimdallr told him.

"Dad says you can see everything." She told him.

"Indeed I can see everything." Heimdallr tells her. "Which is how I am aware you are running from Lady Sif?" Jakeline looked down and looks at him innocently.

"I didn't mean to freeze the training grounds, honest." She told him.

"I am aware but you still need to face the consequences." Heimdallr told her.

"Aww, okay." She told him. "Wait can I ask you questions?"

"You may I cannot say I will answer all of them." He told her.

"Can I come ask you for stories from other places?" she asked him. Heimdallr smiled at that.

"You indeed may, when you come accompanied." He told her.

"Okay, thank you Lord Heimdallr, bye." She told him and ran back to the palace.

#

"Jakeline where have you been?" Frigga asked her.

"I went to the Bifrost." She told her mother. Frigga looked at her.

"Did you go alone?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, I was running away from Sif." Jakeline told her.

"For freezing the training grounds." Frigga stated she didn't ask.

"Yes, Mother." Jakeline told her.

"Well come on a Princess must always know when she must apologize." Frigga told her reaching for her hand.

"Okay." Jakeline said and grabbed her mother's hand. "Mother, can I please go back to the Bifrost to ask things from Heimdallr?"

"You may but someone must go with you." Frigga told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. Okay so for the question I'm thinking of making Bunny and Jacqueline Mate's before the movie chapters, I have the chapters planned out so they may get a bit changed but not much, so I have the poll up in my page go vote. **


	3. Growing Pt2

**Secret Goddess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, Guest1, black-belt sleeper, Guest2, Little bookworm, Ghostmelody, and NayMinCray**_** for the reviews. Oh and Jacqueline's name the second one or first Jakeline is pronounced 'Ja-Ke-Lynn' so you guys know. Mu-ah-haha Jacqueline is going to get a visit from someone. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any other Pantheons.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Goddess **

**Three: Growing Pt.2 **

Jakeline really loved her classes with Loki, since he showed her everything she wanted to know. From the basics she had grown to taking things out easier. She was learning to create a proper shield.

"When will I need something like this?" Jakeline asked him.

"When someone tries to attack you." Loki told her. "Don't forget that people will try to get you in the back."

"Okay." Jakeline told him. She raised her hands and Loki threw her wooden knives, Jakeline was hit many times before she was able to raise the shield made of ice.

"Yes." Loki said.

"It hurt." Jakeline told him.

"It should and that is the point until it helps you bring the shield up faster." Loki told her.

"Loki!" Thor said from the door and they both looked up to see Thor standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi, Thor." Jacqueline told him brightly.

"Sister if you wanted to learn battle you should have come to me." Thor said.

"I want to learn magic, than battle." Jakeline told him.

"But battle is important and magic doesn't help." Thor told her. Loki looked at Thor with a raised eyebrow.

"Thor do you wish to train Jakeline in evasion?' Loki asked.

"Yes." Thor said and got the wooden knives.

"You both are against me I don't find it fair." Jakeline told them.

"Life sometimes isn't fair." Loki told her and threw the knife. They spent the entire day getting Jakeline to learn how to evade all of those knives and bring out a shield.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jakeline stayed in her room, since she got spanked by her Dad. She hadn't meant to get in trouble. But she had and ended up getting punished. She had frozen the Warriors Three to their weapons and even if it was amusing she was not supposed to be doing that.

She let her tears come down and looked at the window. The wind seemed to come and caress her cheek trying to ease her.

"It hurts." She whimpered and let more tears out. The seven year old, couldn't move much from her spot because if she moved from her stomach it would hurt her badly.

"Jakeline dear." She heard her mother called her.

"Mother." Jakeline said and held in the sob. Frigga moved in and touched her daughters back to sooth her.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" Frigga asked.

"No." Jakeline told her and Frigga let her daughter sob.

"You need to learn to control your abilities." Frigga told her.

"I didn't mean to lose control." Jakeline told her.

"Sometimes we do things we don't mean and we cause pain in doing so." Frigga told her.

"Okay." Jakeline told her.

"I'll let you rest." Frigga told her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving her room.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Eight year Jakeline spent a lot of time with the wind and it had become her closest companion. Even as the Princess of Asgard she was still a bit different. The Warriors Three kept trying to scare her with the Jotuns but she wasn't scared. They thought it was strange, Thor said it was because _'my dearest sister is not afraid of monster.'_

Jakeline didn't find them scary because she could control ice, she made it snow many times in her room. The Jotun were made of frost, so she could fight with them and not be to hurt because she created frost too.

"Wind, what do you think?' she whispered to it. The wind just seemed too wrapped around her and Jakeline smiled. That is she smiled until the wind actually picked her up.

"Ah!" she said. She was trying to move back down but it seemed the Wind didn't like that and got her more up. "Loki!" she screamed. Loki materializes and saw her.

"Jakeline?" he asked.

"I can't get down." She told him. "Wind please let me down." She whispered to it. The Wind just did the opposite, it took her around the Palace and the rest of the Guards were just looking at her. Loki was running right behind her.

"Jakeline you must relax and let it take you." Loki told her. Jakeline breathed in but she was terrified. She had to remember the Wind was her friend; it protected her when she was but minutes born, and it wouldn't hurt her on purpose.

"Okay I trust you." She whispered to the Wind and it took her a little fast, Jakeline just looked around and it went fast but it seemed fun too.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jakeline tried to sleep but she couldn't, she looked at the ceiling and she could see shadows around. She knew she couldn't be scared, she didn't have to. She got down from the bed and felt the shadows get near she ran to the window to let the wind inside.

"Fear child." She heard a whisper and her eyes opened.

"Ye better get out of my bedroom; I am the Princess of Asgard." She said with bravery but there was a fear she knew people had tried to kill her before and it could happen again. There was a cackle as her answer. The shadow seemed to get bigger and she could see golden eye in the shadows. Jakeline looked at them and threw an ice blast at them. The cackle seemed to get louder and filling the room with shadows. Jakeline was about to run to the door when the shadows filled it. The shadows seemed to hold her and they pushed her back into the bed and she lost consciousness.

#

"Jakeline, wake up!"

"Is she alright?" Thor asked.

"Jakeline." Loki said. Jakeline woke up and looked at Loki and Thor who were in her room and looking at her with wide eyes.

"What the shadows?" Jakeline said. Thor and Loki looked at each other.

"What shadows?" Loki asked. Jakeline looked at them with wide eyes and fear in her eyes.

"There were shadows in my bedroom and someone laughing." She told them.

"Someone entered your chambers?" Thor asked the ten year old.

"Yes." Jakeline told him.

"But we didn't see anything, we saw you fighting your sheets." Loki told her.

"It must have been a bad dream." Thor said.

"I don't want to go to sleep." She told them.

"Come on then we shall go read you a book." Loki told her.

"Thank-you." She said. None of them notice that there was black sand in her pillow.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Training

**Secret Goddess**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank _AyameKitsune, Lousia Rose and Taranodongirl1_ for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the Pantheons.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Goddess **

**Four: Training**

Thor was a little bit jealous. It wasn't at anybody else really or a warrior no it was at the fact that Loki and Jakeline spent a lot of time together. He wanted to spend time with his little sister too and now that Jakeline was eleven her training was going to start full wear, they had thought her basic but now she had to learn more profound techniques with her abilities. So Thor walked over to the Throne Room with his father.

"Father!" he boomed bending down.

"Thor, what is it you wish my son?" Odin asked but he had a feeling he knew.

"My sister Jakeline has come of the age for her training to get serious and I wish to take on her training." Thor said. Odin looked at Thor with wide eyes and he smiled.

"I would certainly give her training up to you." Odin said with a smile.

"But?" Thor asked.

"Someone has asked to take on her training." Odin said.

"Who?" Thor asked.

"I have brother." Loki said with a smile on his face.

"But Father." Thor said.

"Since both of you want to train Jakeline I find it wise to let her decide on her own, who she wishes as teacher." Odin said. He called for Jakeline and waited until she came. Both Thor and Loki were looking at each other.

When Jakeline came in she had a smile on her face. she was wearing a pale blue gown and her white ringlet hair framed her face.

"Hello Father, Brothers." She said.

"Jakeline dear you do realize what is going to change now right." Odin said.

"Yes, no more boring tutors." Jakeline said with a smile. "Well still tutors but not so boring ones." Odin had to smile and shook his head.

"It seems you have two trainers willing to teach you the way, but I have not decided and ask for your opinion." Odin said.

"Oh." Jakeline said. "May I know who wishes to teach me?" Jakeline asked.

"Of course, they are standing next to you." Odin said and Jakeline looked at both of her brothers standing there.

"I wish to do battle." Jakeline said and Thor smile because that was his forte. Odin looked at her. "But I also wish to outwit my opponents." She told Odin.

"So what is it you want?" Odin asked.

"Can I have both my brothers as my teachers, for I see them as equals in my eyes so I should learn from both." She told Odin and it surprised him. Loki and Thor were shocked. Jakeline saw them as equals.

"Wise words, very well you are to have both your brothers as your teachers in battle." Odin said and Jakeline jumped on her feet and twirled around before going to hug her Father.

"You have my gratitude All-Father." she told him and Odin smiled.

"You are very welcome." Odin told her.

"Okay, so what's first?" she asked both of them. Thor and Loki looked at each other.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"You must first choose a weapon." Thor told her.

"Shouldn't she get to try every weapon to see which one she seems fit with." Loki said.

"Aye for the Dwarves will give you a weapon of your own as they have given me my own weapons and Loki as well." Thor told her holding Mjolnir in his hand.

"Loki is good to see you in the training field, what do we owe such an honor." Fandral said.

"Lady Jakeline." Hogun said and she smiled at him.

"My are you teaching Jakeline to do battle, because if you are Jakeline will lose." Volstagg said.

"I do recall my brother beat you in training." Jakeline said.

"Trickery." Volstagg said.

"He outsmarted you." Jakeline told him.

"So he is your teacher." Sif said.

"I got two teachers actually." She told Sif.

"Two?" Hogun said.

"Aye, she will learn from Loki and myself the art of battle." Thor told her.

"Then I don't see; why she shouldn't learn from us the Warriors Three." Fandral said.

"She should learn to use my axe." Volstagg said.

#

During the months in training Jakeline learned to handle a sword and a double sword but they weren't really her thing. She tried to use the bow and arrow and she was a bit comfortable but they weren't fast enough for her. The axe was a bit too heavy for her and the maze were to close contact. With her quickness she needed something else to move.

She was beaten black and blue that seemed to be visible in her light skin, but Jakeline didn't mind because it meant she was learning. She learned with the knives and those seemed a bit more comfortable for her.

Her choice of weapon didn't come until she was fighting Sif and the warrior was not going easy on her at all.

"Put up a fight." Sif said.

"This will be done easily." Fandral said.

"Jakeline is quick on her thinking." Hogun said.

Sif moved at Jakeline making her drop her own weapon which happened to be the swords. Sif went for her and Jakeline had to dodge.

"Fight me or yield." Sif told her.

"In your dreams." Jakeline taunted her getting Sif more aggravated with the princess.

Jakeline was looking around for a weapon she could get her hands on. Sif was able to punch her and Jakeline went down. Sif was about to deliver a painful blow. The wind move Jakeline out of the way and flipped her over. Jakeline breathe in an got her breath. Sif moved at her and Jakeline flipped getting her into a hurracarana and flipped Sif onto her back. Jakeline got off and she needed a weapon as Sif got back up and kicked her ribs.

Jakeline bent over and she saw a broken spear, it didn't have the point anymore. She kicked at Sif before getting the broken stick. She moved and looked at Sif who had a smile on her lips. Jakeline stomp her foot and let the ice cover some of the ground before she moved and hit Sif with the stick hard in her jaw. All of the men standing there winced as they heard that. Jakeline used the staff and grabbed Sif from behind around the neck before putting her feet on her lover back and flipping her over.

"Okay, training done." Thor said.

"Wow, Lady Jakeline." Fandral said. Jakeline helped Sif up, who smiled at her.

"That quick thinking of yours if very impressive." Sif told her.

"I just hope I get better with practice." Jakeline told her. "You are a great opponent."

"Likewise." Sif told her.

"I believe we have found Jakeline's weapon." Hogun said.

"What are you talking about?" Volstagg said. Hogun grabbed the stick that Jakeline dropped to the ground.

"A staff." Loki said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Ball

**Secret Goddess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune**_** for the reviews. I also want to thank for those that favoring and following the story. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avenger they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Goddess **

**Five: Ball **

"Mother, why am I getting a new dress?" Jakeline asked Frigga as the seamstress got her measurements.

"You are twelve and will be going to your first ever Ball, it is important for other deities from the other Pantheons will be attending as well." Frigga told her.

"Oh." Jakeline said.

"You must look presentable and great for this Great Ball." Frigga told her.

"Oh, what Pantheons will be here?" Jakeline asked.

"All of them dear, the Greek, Egyptian, Mayan many of them will be here, since you have not been presented to them it will be very important for you we have a good relationship with most of them." Frigga explained.

"So this is important, I understand." She told her.

"Good, you have been taking dancing lesson so this will be easy for you." Frigga told her and touched her hair. "A bright child that is what you are." Jakeline chuckled at that.

"Thank-you mother."

#

The next few days all of Asgard was getting ready for the ball that was to take place. Jakeline went to travel to the Bifrost.

"Lady Jakeline come for another story?" Heimdallr asked.

"No, Lord Heimdallr I came to ask a question." She told him.

"You tend to be so full of many." He told her making Jakeline chuckle.

"The ball people say it is important, but is it always celebrated here in Asgard?" Jakeline asked.

"No it used to be celebrated in Mount Olympus but there were some conflicts and Asgard is more peaceful for said celebrations." Heimdallr told her.

"Oh, do you think I will do well in it?" she asked.

"Yes, you are capable of it." Heimdallr said.

"I don't want to let my parents down." Jakeline told the Gatekeeper.

"You won't, just be yourself Jakeline."

"Thank-you for your word." She told him.

"Don't worry Lady Jakeline." Heimdallr told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The day of the ball came and Jakeline was nervous. She had been woken up early because it would take a long time for her to get ready.

"I think you're going to rip my hair off the seams." Jakeline whined a bit. It was understandable she had been sitting down for two hours letting them do her hair.

"Lady Jakeline tis important you look presentable." They told her. Jakeline sighed and looked to the mirror. They were trying to put her hair up, than they changed their mind. It was really getting on her nerves.

"Do you have Jakeline ready?" Frigga asked.

"No." Jakeline said.

"What is taking you so long?" Frigga asked as she came in. Jakeline looked at her mother and made a pleading face. Frigga smiled at her. "Her hair should be down, decorated than." Frigga said and put Jakeline's hair down. Her ringlets framed her face and Frigga was the one to put the first flower in her hair that frosted over. The rest put some jewels that seemed stars in her hair.

Jakeline saw as they finished and her hair seemed to shine. She got up to stretch because she really needed too. Frigga chuckled and led her to where her dress happened to be. Jakeline looked at it and her eyes widen in surprise.

They helped her put it on, the dress was an ocean blue and, she wore a silver cape on the back that was held up by two gold plates in the front.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The Ball seemed to be full with every deity anyone could think off.

"Odin is good to see you." Zeus said.

"Likewise, Zeus." Odin said with a smile.

"I heard your daughter will make her appearance it would be pleasant to finally meet her." Hera said.

"Yes, she should be coming in with her brothers." Frigga told Hera.

"Oh good." Hera said with a smile.

Thor, Loki and Jakeline were together. As the ballroom doors opened Jakeline was surprised.

"Wow." She whispered. Loki smiled at her just like Thor. They walked in-front to Odin and Frigga.

"Father, Mother." The three of them said at the same time. Odin and Frigga smiled at them before Odin moved his hand toward Jakeline. Jakeline grabbed his hand and she was turned around to face a man with golden hair and bright blue eyes.

"Lady Jakeline is good to meet you, I am Zeus the king of the Olympian Gods." He told her.

"Nice to meet you." She said with a little bow.

"Ah." Zeus said before grabbing her and giving her two kisses in her cheeks. Jakeline blushed at that.

"Don't mind him dear, Zeus finds you beautiful." Hera told her.

"Oh." She said.

"I'm his wife Hera." She told her.

"Is nice to meet you as well your highness." Jakeline said.

"The sentiment is shared." Hera told her.

"Go chat, with the rest of the deities." Frigga said ad Jakeline smiled at her mother. Jakeline moved and saw that a lot of the deities were looking at her. She looked at them and smiled.

"Woo, the Asgardian Princess." Jakeline stopped and saw a young man with a helmet that had wings on his head and sandals that had the same design.

"Hello." Jakeline said.

"Hello, I'm Hermes, I belong to the Olympian Gods." He told her with a smile.

"Jakeline." She told him.

"Is nice meeting you, they tell me your fast?" Hermes told her.

"Well I like to think so." She told him.

"Oh Hermes, trying to woo the Princess are we." Jakeline turned to see a boy with purple eyes, that turned blue and baby face and incredibly beautiful. "Eros your highness I am the God of Love."

"Oh, hello." She said.

"Hmm…" Eros looked at her and Jakeline looked at Hermes, who punches Eros.

"Stop trying to find out, who in this pantheon belongs with her." Hermes said.

"What?" Jakeline asked getting a bit of a giggle out of Hermes.

"Don't mind him Jakeline; since he got married he has being trying to pair everyone up." Hermes told her.

"Even if I tried to pair her up with someone, it wouldn't work." Eros told them.

"Hermes, I see you have met my sister." Loki said.

"Yes, I have." Hermes told him.

#

Jakeline was set to dance with the muses and it was very tiring. The ladies wouldn't stop dancing at all and they were joined by Persephone and other Gods and Goddesses that belonged to dance.

"Oh, I wish my husband would dance with me." Persephone told Jakeline as they danced. Jakeline turned her gaze toward where Persephone was looking. Hades, the man was the opposite of his wife, while she was a blond and light skinned, he was dark haired and tan skinned.

"Why don't you ask?" Jakeline asked her.

"I don't wish to make him uncomfortable." She told Jakeline.

"Oh, well why don't I ask him and then you can dance with him." Jakeline said. Persephone looked at Jakeline.

"You think, you could." Persephone said with a smile.

"Tis not hurt to try." Jakeline told her.

Persephone nodded and Jakeline moved across the dance floor. She breathed in until she arrived in-front of the intimidating God; many of the others didn't move toward him unless it was Anubis, Isis and other that ruled in their area.

"Can I help you?" Hades asked her.

"Yes, sir." She told him. Hades looked at the small goddess and wondered what she would want.

"Well girl, out with it." he said.

"Would you care for a dance?" Jakeline asked and it surprised Hades.

"You wish to dance with me?" Hades asked.

"Well yes, but it would also make your wife very happy." Jakeline told her. Hades laughed and looked at the Goddess.

"Very well dear." He told her.

They got to the dance-floor and Jakeline ignored the rest of the gazes that went to both of them. Hades grabbed her and they moved across the dance-floor.

"You are very brave." Hades told her.

"Why?" Jakeline asked.

"Not many would get close to me." he told her.

"Oh well I just wanted you to have fun." She told him with a smile and he believed her.

"Then I appreciate your friendship my lady." Hades told her.

"And I appreciate yours." Jakeline told him.

"I believe I must dance with my wife." Hades told her and Jakeline nodded. Loki grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Loki asked.

"Yes." She told him.

"Great, because you have done wonderfully in this ball." He told her.

"I certainly hope so." She told him.

#

Later as the rest of the Gods moved and the party continued Jakeline went to get some air. She walked to one of the balconies looking to the outside and heard something.

"I've heard Pitch Black is destroying worlds with his group." She heard someone say. She wondered who that was.

"It's sad to see that he was once a great general." The other one said.

"Yes the great general Kozmotiz Pitchiner." The man whispered with fear in his voice.

"I heard that he has been getting into some of the Pantheons scaring their children with his nightmares."

"I heard he might be planning on going to earth." The man said. "With his shadows."

Jakeline moved just so she wouldn't be seeing at all. As the two deities that she didn't know moved out of the way. But she wondered why the words seemed familiar.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Weapons

**Secret Goddess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank _AyameKitsune, Winter Fairy and AllieSnow_ for the review.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Goddess **

**Six: Weapons **

When Jakeline woke up she knew it was going to be an important day. Not because it was normal. But today she would receive a gift from the realm of Nidavellir the realm of the Dwarves they were going to give her, her new weapon. She got dressed and travel to the Throne Room where her Father would be with the leader of the Dwarves.

#

Jakeline was laid down by the wind and she walked into the Throne Room. Her family is standing there and they are looking at her with smiles. The Master Dwarf was standing there.

"Princess." The Dwarf said.

"Master Dwarf." She said kindly. The Master Dwarf turned around her seeing her from all size.

"Yes, it seems you are fast on your feet, and the wind at your disposal." He told her. "Snow, winter is in you." He told her with a smile.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"No, but it is a great burden the ability you control does not have a good name attached to it. Winter tends to bring death to many, can you understand that, can you change it."

"I can try, death happens and it is not winters fault it is in their season it tends to occur the most, it would seem summer would have the same with the heat it emits killing by drying the food of those that plant on the ground, I give the ground rest till Spring comes."

"Good answer." He told her. He grabbed the box and gave it to her. "This should bring you help a shepherd of winter, tis what you are." He told her. Jakeline opened the box to see inside a staff a shepherd's staff, it was silver white, like the moon and once she touched it, it became a little bit frosted. Jakeline touched the ground with it and ice began to form. Jakeline smiled and laugh as she made it snow inside. She moved with the wind and hugged the Master Dwarf taking him by surprise.

"Thank-you, thank-you so much I love it." she told him. The Master Dwarf was surprise because no one ever thank them at all; it was just do their job and nothing more. He was grateful for the thanks, yes the Princess of Asgard was quite different for having control over such a cold power, and she was really warm on the inside.

"You're very welcome Lady Jacqueline." The Master Dwarf said and left her and her family to the new development.

"I see you like your new weapon." Odin said.

"Yes, I do." she told him with a smile that was brighter than any star he had ever seen.

"Tis, time we go to Midgard with your new weapon." Thor said.

"Boys please take care of your sister." Frigga told them.

"You have our word, she will be safe." Loki told her. Jakeline was happy she had been to Midgard before but never with weapons only with the wind by her side. The mortals believe she was a boy and the son of Kari, the name they had given the wind. She didn't mind much.

"Let's us go." Thor said.

#

They all changed and rode to the Bifrost.

"Heimdallr, we hall go to Midgard." Thor told him. Heimdallr looked at them and looked at Jakeline.

"You have gotten your weapon I see." He tells her.

"Yes, I have." Jakeline tells him and shows him her staff.

"You do not plan havoc in Midgard?" Heimdallr asked.

"Heimdallr, I do not cause havoc, mischief maybe, but it's the good kind." Jakeline tells him, just as Heimdallr was ready to send them to Midgard.

"You know the rules, if you are in situation that would put Asgard in danger the Bifrost will be closed to you." Heimdallr said.

"Yes." Thor, Loki and Jakeline told him.

The Bifrost opened and it took them toward Midgard. The trip was hard and it still made all of them a little sick.

#

Arriving in Midgard, they arrived near the Vikings since it was the place they were worshipped. It happened to be late fall, so Jakeline could feel the cold in the air. The Wind from Midgard greeted her warmly.

"Hello wind." She told it.

"Well we should move to explore the surroundings." Thor said.

"You just want to see if you can lay with the mortal woman." Loki said.

"Or go into the wars." Jakeline told him.

"I'll be seeing some of the mages in this realm." Loki said.

"I'll just see around." Jakeline told them.

"Don't cause any trouble." Thor told her.

"The same warning go to both of you, the last thing we need is the Bifrost not opening for all three of us." Jakeline said.

"I believe so I don't wish to be stuck in Midgard for more than we have to." Loki told him.

#

In Asgard Frigga was in her spinning wheel, she never truly looked into the future with a purpose. But sometimes it just happened as she wove the tapestry. Her eyes widen in shock thought, because what she saw, she didn't like. She saw anger, too much anger and it was Odin it told her that Odin was going to make a mistake or a rash decision and she saw her children in black almost in mourning. But she didn't know what it was or what it meant.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Coming of Age

**Secret Goddess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, eliza-00, and Taranodongirl1**_** for the review. I also want to thank those that have favorite and followed the story. So the poll is officially closed. You guys will read the results in later chapters. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce; I don't own the Avenger they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in. I also don't own the song Through Heavens Eyes it belongs to DreamWorks as well.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Goddess **

**Seven: Coming Of Age **

Jakeline was woken up by the wind and it didn't surprise her at this time anymore, so she chose to ignore it, until the Wind picked her up from the bed. That is how Rangfidr her main maid after she turned fifteen found her in the air.

"Princess Jakeline I believe as your birthday I normally found you in the ceiling but it is your eighteen one." She told her. Rangfidr or Rag-the affectionate name Jakeline gave her- was very amused. The Princess had grown up to be very beautiful anyone in the kingdom could tell but Odin had made no words or had any ideas of getting her to marry one of the warriors or god of any of the Pantheons.

"Tis not my fault the Wind decided to wake me." Jakeline told her. Rag chuckled.

"Then I should leave until you are presentable."

"Wind put me down I have to get ready." Jakeline told the wind and she was dropped into the large bed where she bounced. "Uff, thank-you Wind your so kind." She said with a bit off sarcasm but a smile on her lips. She got up and went to her bathing chamber.

The water was warm on her body and she submerged on the water before cleaning herself with the soaps and oils around. As she relaxed in the bath water she kept thinking about some of the gossip she had heard. That her Father was going to marry her off to one of the Warriors or one of the Gods. But Odin had told her himself that he would not do that to her.

She got dress is something nice, white tights, with a blue skirt on top, her armor and the cape with hood on top. Her boots were dark blue as well. She let her ringlets fall down her back and she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked very different now, her curves had come in, her skin white, hair silver-white and her eyes the brightest darkest blue anyone had seen.

#

Jakeline walked to the Throne Room, where her family would be at the moment. She opened the door to see her family standing there.

"Happy Birthday Jakeline." Frigga tells her.

"Thank-you Mother." Jakeline told her. Both of them moved, so Jakeline could be hugged by Loki, than by Thor and lastly by Odin, who seemed to be incredibly happy.

"Jakeline, what do you wish for your birthday? You can go anywhere in the nine realms on this day and no back-up unless you need it." Odin asks. Jakeline looked at her Father and bit her lip before asking for what she wanted.

"I wish to go to Midgard." She tells him.

"To Midgard?" Odin asks.

"Yes." She tells him.

"Very well, go to the Bifrost and inform Heimdallr you have an entire day in Midgard." Odin says and Jakeline hugs him. It made him happy that even grown she had not lost the ability to be affectionate. Even with the war she had gone to a year before.

"I'll see you guys later." She tells Thor and Loki hugging them both, than hugging her mother.

"Do you think she is ready?" Thor asks.

"Yes." Frigga answers.

#

Jakeline travels to the Bifrost and Heimdallr looks at her.

"Princess Jakeline, where have you decided to go for your birthday?" Heimdallr asked.

"You must already know." Jakeline tells him.

"I do but it is still customary to ask." He tells her.

"I'm going to Midgard." She tells him.

"Very well, just be warned if your return in anyway threatens the safety of Asgard the Bifrost will be close to you and you will stay in Midgard." Heimdallr told her.

"Very well." Jakeline told him. She got ready to leave. She closed her eyes before she felt the pull of the Bifrost on her.

#

She arrived to Midgard and she was surprised to see snow around the place. Thor, Loki and her tended to come in the summer months.

"Wow." She whispered. The Wind from Midgard caressed her. "Hello, Wind is good to see you again." She told it. She moved around the place and she was happy to see everything. But she saw some people were suffering and she didn't like that about the cold.

She went with the wind until she landed in a spot where people were gathered around. They all had different type of clothing, flowy and even with the cold it seemed they were enjoying their time in the snow. She got closer and hid as she heard the large man as he began to sign with the sound of the music.

"_A single thread in a tapestry _

_Though its color brightly shine _

_Can never see its purpose _

_In the pattern of the grand design _

Jakeline heard the music and it was so nice and everyone seemed to be peaceful. She kept hearing the song.

_And the stone that sits on the very top _

_Of the mountain's mighty face _

_Does it think it's more important? _

_Than the stones that form the base?_

_So how can you see what your life is worth? _

_Or where your value lies? _

_You can never see through the eyes of man _

_You must look at your life _

_Look at your life through heaven's eyes _

_Lai-la-lai... _

Jakeline clapped along with the rest of the people as they moved around and danced. She saw around and saw that the older man had seen her. But he said nothing and just continued sing.

_A lake of gold in the desert sand _

_Is less than a cool fresh spring _

_And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy _

_Is greater than the richest king _

_If a man lose ev'rything he owns _

_Has he truly lost his worth? _

_Or is it the beginning _

_Of a new and brighter birth? _

_So how do you measure the worth of a man? _

_In wealth or strength or size? _

_In how much he gained or how much he gave? _

_The answer will come _

_The answer will come to him who tries _

_To look at his life through heaven's eyes _

_And that's why we share all we have with you _

_Though there's little to be found _

_When all you've got is nothing _

_There's a lot to go around _

He seemed to be talking to her and she smiled at him.

_No life can escape being blown about _

_By the winds of change and chance _

_And though you never know all the steps _

_You must learn to join the dance _

_You must learn to join the dance _

_Lai-la-lai... _

Jakeline had the urge and she moved to the dance floor with everyone else. The man seemed to smile at that and nodded his head.

_So how do you judge what a man is worth? _

_By what he builds or buys? _

_You can never see with your eyes on earth _

_Look through heaven's eyes _

_Look at your life _

_Look at your life _

_Look at your life through heaven's eyes_

Jakeline ended the dance and she laughed with the rest of them. The man moved toward her. She was able to see his tanned skin and dark hair.

"You've come to visit." He told her

"Yes, I have sir, I hope you don't mind I did not mean to intrude, but the song was very nice." She told him.

"Not at all everyone is welcome when hearing what they need to hear." He told her. "Now you must be a foreigner."

"Yes, I have come to visit only for a while." She said.

"Good, good." He said. "You are welcome to stay or explore for I have a feeling that is the reason you came."

"I will thank you." She told him.

#

Jakeline didn't stay long with them as she moved to other parts. She arrived to a forest though made of pure snow. She walked inside and before she got close someone stopped her.

"Who goes there?" he asks. She looks up to see guards standing there.

"Oh, I apologize I didn't think the forest was off-limits." She told the guard.

"You must come with me now." He told her pointing his spear at her.

"I would not do that if I were you." She told the guard.

"The King would want to see you." He told her.

"Put the spear away and I will follow you, you have my word as a Princess that no harm will come to you." She told him. The Guard looked at her before putting the spear down. She kept her word and followed the guard, when he tried to grab her arm she frosted it over and he moved away.

They arrived to a large castle made of ice. Jakeline sighed and walked with the man inside. It was really cold no warmth on the inside. She put her staff down dragging it so she could make the place look alive in a way. The Guards around looked at her with serious eyes. She could see Sprites and they were hiding, she waved at them and they shied away making Jakeline chuckle.

"You chuckle in this fortress." The Guard told her.

"Yes, I found something amusing don't you laugh, when you find something amusing?" she asked.

"I'm a warrior." He told her.

"So am I and I find time to laugh once in a while, not having any kind of fun is boring." She told him.

"We have arrived, you must behave." The Guard told her.

"You have not told me your name." she told him.

"Icicle." He told her.

"Jakeline, tis would be a pleasure to meet you in different circumstances." She told him. Icicle just looked at her and opened the door. She walked inside and saw the large throne, sat upon it was a man large and imposing with white skin, bluish white hair and gray eyes, in his hand he held a scepter with a snowflake on top.

"Who there comes inside the Winter Forest?" he thundered.

'"I found this intruder your highness."

"You may leave Icicle, thank you for your service." The man said and waved the man away. In the room, it was only her and the Old Man in the Throne.

"State your name." he ordered her.

"My name is Jakeline Frosti Odindottir, I am the Princess of Asgard, I suppose your Old Man Winter." She stated. The man seemed surprise.

"What is the Princess of Asgard doing out of her Kingdom, or out of the Vikings?" he asked.

"Tis my birthday." She told him.

"You were born in the Winter Solstice; my you are a Winter child indeed." He told her and stood up. Jakeline was not afraid, but she knew the Old Man wanted her to be. He moved around her trying to see her. "Your coloring is all in Winter's style."

"Indeed, now your Highness I came for only a few hours and I wish to explore Midgard to celebrate my day of birth." She told him.

"Hmm…will the Princess of Asgard do me the honor of being my companion for today, I can show you around the place." He told her.

"Very well your Highness." She told him.

#

They spent the entire day moving around the Winter Forest and to places around since it was cold and Old Man Winter was able to move like that. He told her stories and answered her questions.

"You are indeed a rare jewel." He told her.

"I would not give me such credit." Jakeline told him.

"I wish if you do not mind, your friendship as I give you mine." He told her.

"I do not mind, thank-you for the tour you have made my day of birth very entertaining." Jakeline told him.

"You are very welcome." He told her.

"Now I must return home, but if you need assistance call upon me and I will come." She told him. Old Man Winter bowed and kissed her hand.

"Heimdallr." She said and the light engulfed her.

#

When she arrived in Asgard Heimdallr saw her.

"I see you enjoyed your time in Midgard." He told her.

"I have indeed I made new friends." She told him.

"That is good." He told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Trouble With Winter

**Secret Goddess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, Nightfury Lover, Melancholy's Sunshine, Rosekittylol, Jazzy, Taranodongirl1 and Anti-Twilight **_**for the reviews. Okay so this is going to be a little different because we are not going to be with Jacqueline first we are starting somewhere else, so some years have pass but Jakeline still looks eighteen. Anyway I think I'm going to do what I did in A Frozen Rose and divide the M and T chapters so just a heads up, what you guys think. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Goddess **

**Eight: Trouble With Winter **

Icicle and the rest of the guard were in the Winter Forest they had been stopping some shadows from getting close to the towns. Winter Spirits never like that because they were just as territorial as the rest of the Spirits and they were more possessive. So when they notice the shadows and they tried to stop them.

"We need to go back man." Icicle ordered the rest of the soldiers.

"Why, come on this shadows appear out of nowhere." One of his soldiers said.

"General Icicle, we just heard news from the Sprites someone has killed of some of the Winter Spirits."

"Let's retreat back to the Winter Palace, we must protect Old Man Winter in-case they come to attack him." Icicle said.

"Why we were having so much fun?" the disembodied voice said and all of the soldiers saw the shadows come and attack them. The only thing anyone could hear were screams.

#

Old Man Winter felt something was wrong with the seasons. Not only with the seasons but something was wrong in general. He could sense fear and that he had only heard off the other being. The Sandman had told him of a man, and the Man in the Moon had sent him a warning just in-case. So Old Man Winter knew that someone was trying to do something was wrong in the world.

"Your Highness!" Old Man Winter looked up and saw one of his soldiers. He seemed battered and beaten almost hardly moving.

"Yes, what is the matter?" he asked but he was nervous.

"Someone…is…I…don't even know, what it is." He told Old Man Winter.

"Express yourself as best you can, let's take you to the infirmary." Old Man Winter said.

"No! I must warn you first. They were some beings in the forest and we went to stop them as we have always done, we tried to be peaceful in-case they were Mother Nature, Lady Jakeline or the Sandman, but as we tried to stop them sir they were hostile." He told Old Man Winter.

"What did you do…?" Old Man Winter asked but Icicle cut him off.

"But I have some terrible news."

Old Man Winter stood up from his throne and looked at his guard.

"All of the Winter spirits have been killed off the ones that helped take down the shadows, the sprites and we are the only thing that remains."

"No!" he thundered. "Who has done this?" he asked.

"He's name…he's name…" Icicle didn't finish as the shadows got inside the castle. Old Man Winter got his own staff and the shadows devoured Icicle in his grasp making Old Man Winter go into shock. He shot the shadows as they surrounded him, and he fought them in surprise. That was not the only thing that he fought a pack of wolves with yellow eyes attacked him as well.

"Well…well if it isn't the King of Winter." He heard the voice. Old Man Winter turned around and saw a man cloak in shadows.

"What are you doing in my domain?" Old Man Winter demanded.

"Your domain is messing with what I have planned, you can do me a favor and join my side and nothing will happen to you."

"Never." Old Man Winter said.

"So be it."

They went into battle but the shadowed man was stronger than Old Man Winter who was feeding him, with his fears. The shadows threw him to the wall and Old Man Winter could feel the blood in his lip.

"What are you demon?"

"Pitch Black." He said and gave him another blow. "This will show you not to mess with what I have planned, I guess no Winter this year."

He left Old Man Winter bleeding out on the floor. He waited until the man left and looked for his bird. The bird a hooded crow came and landed in-front of him.

"Tell Heimdallr I need Jakeline." He said and the Hooded Crow left. The Crow wouldn't be able to travel but Old Man Winter's plead would be heard.

#

Jakeline was training with the Warrior's Three, Loki, Thor and Lady Sif. She was fighting Fandral at the moment.

"Come on Lady Jakeline, let say if I win." He said going at her.

"Which you won't." Jakeline told him.

"But if I did which I am planning, do I get a kiss." Fandral said. It made Jakeline laugh.

"Before or after Thor crushes you with Mjolnir?" Jakeline asked. Fandral smirked at her and it was something she was used to. And okay Fandral was a good catch but for some reason she didn't see herself with someone like him. Jakeline got down and swept her leg so she could drop him to the ground taking Fandral by surprise.

"Ha, my sister has defeated you." Thor said with a mighty bellow.

"Was there any doubt?" Sif said. Fandral was about to answer when one of the guards came toward them.

"Lord Heimdallr, request your presence Lady Jakeline, _alone_." The guard said the last word was emphasized.

"I'll be right there." Jakeline said.

"Oh in trouble now are we." Fandral said and Volstagg laughed with him.

"Come now everyone knows Jakeline is Heimdallr favorite." Sif told them.

Jakeline wondered, what would be the problem. She grabbed her staff and felt the wind picked her up before she went as fast as she could to the Bifrost to get the answer she needed. She couldn't think of anything that he could tell her. As she flew over the Bifrost to get to the _'Gatekeeper'_ she kept wondering. She landed in-front of the man and looked at him.

"What tis the matter?" she asked.

"I have received a distress call." He told her.

"From, who?" she asked.

"Old Man Winter." He told her.

"What! What is wrong with him?" she asks.

"He asks for your presence in Midgard, something is very wrong." Heimdallr said but he wouldn't tell her exactly.

"I'll inform Father so my trip can be done as fast as possible." She told him.

"Hurry, it could be late." Heimdallr told her. Jakeline felt the Wind moved her with to fast the speed she had not gone in a while.

'_What could be wrong with Old Man Winter?'_ she asked herself. She hadn't gone to Midgard in quite a while. She didn't even notice she had busted inside the Throne Room and that her Father was looking at her.

"Jakeline is something the matter?" Odin asked. Jakeline snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"Old Man Winter has asked for my assistance, I need to go to Midgard." She told him.

"Indeed, I see something wrong, you're allowed to go and stay as long as it is needed." Odin told her. With those words it told her something was really wrong with Old Man Winter. Jakeline nodded at him before leaving to her rooms to get ready for her trip.

As she got ready there was a knock in her door.

"Come in." she said and her mother came into the room.

"I heard from your Father you will be leaving." Frigga told her.

"Indeed, Old Man Winter needs me to help him." she told Frigga.

"Be very careful." Frigga told her.

"I will." Jakeline said. Frigga hugged Jakeline after she got her blue cloak on and her bag across her chest. "Mother?"

"Your Father is going to be shock." Frigga said.

"Because I'm going to Midgard?" Jakeline asked. Frigga gave Jakeline a secretive smile one that she didn't trust very much.

"Just remember that I want your happiness and do what your heart wants." Frigga said.

"Mother, you always tell me that and I said yes, I will do what my heart wants." Jakeline told her with a smile and Frigga kissed her forehead. "Now I have to go." Jakeline said. Frigga just smiled from where she stayed. Oh yes her husband was going to be for one heck of a shock and Jakeline as well.

Jakeline flew over to the Bifrost and stood in-front of Heimdallr. He looked at her and made him follow.

"You remember the rules." Heimdallr told her.

"I do if something endangers Asgard the Bifrost will remain close to me." Jakeline told him. "Heimdallr, how bad is it?"

"Shadow have clogged my sight, the Winter Forest is covered in blood and darkness." Heimdallr told her. Jakeline looked at him and nodded.

"I don't have plans to die today or any day." Jakeline told him.

"None do." Heimdallr said and the light covered her.

#

When Jakeline arrived in Midgard, she noticed something was wrong in the Winter Forest. It was quiet. The forest tended to be quiet but as she landed the Wind picked her up in desperation that Jakeline was not able to say anything. It made her moved in the forest and she was not able to see anything, but she could feel the darkness around.

The Wind left her in the Winter Palace and she went inside, the place was trashed and she ran.

"Old Man Winter!" she screamed.

"J…Jakeline." She heard and ran for it.

When she arrived she saw that Old Man Winter was in the floor and there were wounds around his body.

"By Odin's Beard, what happened?" she asked him.

"I…I…" Jakeline got him up and sat him in his throne.

"We need to get you somewhere else to rest." She told him.

"No…no it's fine here." Old Man Winter told her. Jakeline saw the wounds and was thankful that she got healing herbs. She began to fix his wounds.

"What happened?"

"Jakeline I need you to spread Winter." Old Man Winter told her.

"What happened to the Winter Spirits, where is Icicle?" she asked. Old Man Winter looked at her and he did something she never believed the man would do.

"They're dead." He said and Jakeline looked at him and paled.

"How, who?" she asked him. Icicle was her closest friend.

"Will you spread Winter, while I can't?" he asked her. "I don't think I'm going to make it." he told her.

"Don't talk like that these herbs are made by the best healers of Asgard, you will make it." she tells him. "I'll spread winter."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Blue Cloak

**Secret Goddess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, Little Bookworm, Baylee1100, Rosekittylol, xXxOtAkU-444xXx and Enpowera**_** for the reviews. I also want to thank those that have favorite and followed the story. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or the other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Goddess **

**Nine: Blue Cloak **

The Seasons were terrified. They had heard of what had happened to the Winter Spirits but they weren't sad for them, well one of them was for she lost a love; the other two weren't.

"Face it Azalea, the Winter Spirits weren't going to make it anyway." Orchid the Spirit of Spring told her sister.

"Winter is death, everyone knows that." Calla the Spirit of Summer told her younger sister. The Sister of the Seasons were very beautiful and they represented their season to the best of their abilities.

"They help me you know to paint the leaves." Azalea told her sisters she was shyer but still strong se was gold tan skin, gold eyes with bright auburn hair that reached her lower back, she wore a dress made of gold and orange leaves. Both of her sisters scoffed at that.

"Look at it this way, you get to have more time as Autumn and I get to bring Spring early." Orchid said she was a bit more social. She had waist long hair brown, green eyes, her skin was light with a bit of tan, she wore a green dress that had flowers around her body.

"Then we get Summer and people will be happy." Calla said, like Orchid she was social and like her sister she didn't like Winter either. She had red-blond hair and brown eyes, her skin was tan with a bright glow and she wore gold clothing.

"Old Man Winter is still alive you two should not forget that." Azalea told both of her sisters.

"The Old Man is about to pass to better life and Winter will be done." Orchid said.

"Let's go." Calla told her sisters.

#

They were walking around the place ready to put their little piece in the world trying to make it warm and sunny. As they move they heard something.

"Is that the Wind?" Calla asked.

"I believe so." Azalea told her sisters and she smiled because she knew that the cold Winter Air came from Old Man Winter.

"Oh no he isn't with Winter gone, I have to shine." Orchid said.

"Orchid, its Winter still we are not supposed to mess with it." Azalea said. Orchid didn't listen and grabbed one of her knives and threw it at a tree to make it grow, but before it reached its intended target it was frozen on the spot.

"What in Hades?" Orchid demanded.

They all saw a blue cloak move around spreading Winter. The person moved almost like dancing and the Wind carried her with such delicacy.

"Is that a new Winter Spirit?" Call asked disgusted.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out." Orchid told her sisters.

"Orchid!" Azalea screamed. She knew better than to anger a Winter Spirit; she had never angered one, but Icicle

Jakeline was finishing up this side of Winter. She had seen a knife trying to hit the trees and she froze it on the spot. The energy was that of Spring and it was no time for that if she had let the knife hit, whatever it was supposed to hit would not have grown beautifully it would have been crooked because it was too early for anything to grow.

"Hey, what is your problem, I should send you to Hades." She heard someone scream at her. Jakeline turned around and saw a girl with brown hair and green clothes, she had a knife in her hands and Jakeline tried really hard not laugh at that.

"I don't know, I haven't been over to talk about literacy for some time with him or talk to Persephone." Jakeline told her and Orchid seemed to get angry.

'_How dare this thing-girl talk about Hades like that as if she knew him personally?'_ she had tried to meet the King of the Underworld and Cerberus had kicked her out.

"Don't joke, Death Bringer, you do not know of Hades." Calla said trying to get some heat but the Winter Spirit was winning.

"Pfft…I know Hades well enough, I've dance with him." Jakeline said. She could already tell who this people were the Season Spirits, Old Man Winter had warned her about them, he told her.

'_The Spirits of Spring and Summer hate the Winter Spirits or anything to do with our station they believe we bring death when in truth the seeds are germinating underground not to be seen and not to see the harshness of life, we make them dream. We create and destroy.'_ Old Man said laughing. _'For all the hate Orchid and Calla have for us, we help them with their seasons, Azalea is the nicest one of the three sisters, she used to date Icicle and his lost must be hard on her most of all._'

"You lying, Death Bringer!" Orchid yelled. Jakeline looked at the woman and slammed her staff in the ground creating three spikes that came out of said ground near her.

"I would watch my tone; I'm simply humoring you, for you three must be aware tis Winter, so you have no reason to be putting any of your magic here." Jakeline told them. "Now leave before I make you."

"We aren't scare of you." Calla said.

"Enough, she is right we have to go." Azalea told them. Both Orchid and Calla glared but moved backwards until Azalea stayed behind and waited for her sister to be out of ear-shot. "I'm sorry for my sisters Princess Jakeline."

"Icicle told you of me." Jakeline said and Azalea blushed.

"Yes, he did; he admired that fact that you were strong."

"I am truly sorry for your lost Icicle was a great friend, I'm certain the halls of Valhalla would be open for him in Asgard."

"Thank-you." Azalea told her. Jakeline nodded and saw as the Spirit of Autumn left. She did feel bad about her Icicle had spoken so much of the girl.

"Let's get back to Old Man Winter." Jakeline told the Wind.

#

Pitch was in the lair he had chosen and he was in shock. Winter seemed to be spreading around the planet where it was needed. He didn't think Old Man Winter would be this strong. The Old Fool should have been out of commission or dead after the attack he sent his way.

"It seems I underestimated the Old fool." He hissed. "I think it's time I visit again." He smirked and hid in the shadows to travel toward the Winter intended in ending Winter once and for all.

#

Jakeline was attending to the wounds Old Man Winter had. Jakeline had told him about her encounter with the seasons it made Old Man Winter laugh at that.

"Orchid will hate you." Old Man Winter said.

"I'm only here until you get back on your feet, plus if she did try to send me to Hades I have a feeling he would be pissed and get her first." Jakeline told him making Old Man Winter laugh. "You'll be back on your feet soon."

"I hope so, I hate to put so much pressure on you." He told her.

"I actually find it soothing; I'm not able to spread so much snow in Asgard and its fun." Jakeline told him. "I have home here too remember."

"You know if you want, you can return and help me spread snow…." Old Man Winter didn't finish saying that as he felt the dark presence.

"What tis wrong?" Jakeline asked him.

"Hide! I need you to hide!" Old Man Winter said.

"I'm a warrior I don't hide." Jakeline said.

"A Warrior is also known to pick their battles, Jakeline hide please." He begged her. Jakeline sighed and got out of sight, which really it was to make herself invisible in one of the walls, so she could still see everything and help if Old Man Winter needed it.

The room seemed to almost be covered in shadows. Jakeline didn't feel afraid, but almost like she knew where this was coming from. She heard laughter, one she recognized as the one that had come to her when she was a child. She was not afraid of it now, no she was apprehensive wanting to know, what it wanted.

"I see your up and about." The dark voice said. "But bringing snow must take so much out of you?"

"What do you want?" Old Man Winter spat out.

"I want to know, how you are spreading Winter, I let it free for Spring, Fall or even Summer to take over, you should be save but somehow you are alive." Pitch told him.

"You can't stop Winter." Old Man said with a bit of a smirk. Jakeline understood, what he meant now with making her hide, Old Man Winter didn't want the shadow man to know his winning card.

"Then maybe I should end you." Pitch told him. Jakeline got serious and began to concentrate she would have to get a lot of her power to get this man out.

"You won't win Pitch, Winter always comes." Old Man Winter said. Jakeline put her hands on the ice wall and as the shadows that shocked her, but she had seen worst-Fire Demons, Blingsnipe, Dragons- many other things to make her not exactly fear shadows.

The shadows moved and then some wolves that seemed to have dark eyes that told Jakeline that they were being possessed. She cursed in her mind silently. She moved her staff and around the wall created soldiers made of snow that took down the shadows.

"How are you?" Pitch demanded trying to get a hold of the situation, he knew that the Old Man was powerful but not this powerful.

Old Man Winter was moving his hands mimicking as if he was causing all of the snow. Jakeline wanted to laugh, but she had a job to do. She moved the soldiers and made them attack, before putting all of those together into a destroyer like the one she had seen in the vault of weapons in Asgard except this one was made of snow and threw ice-spikes out of his face.

"You won't win this." Pitch told him and left the Winter Palace. Jakeline made sure the destroyer got Pitch out of the Winter Forest. She didn't notice that she had come out and that Pitch was only left with a sight of someone in a blue cloak.

"Jakeline, how did you do that?" Old Man Winter asked.

"I'm a sorceress besides a Winter Spirit, I learned from my brother." Jakeline told him.

"Thank-you." Old Man Winter told her.

"No need." Jakeline told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Now I can tell you that Orchid and Jacqueline wont get along so this is just a taste of what their relationship will be like. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Blue Eyes

**Secret Goddess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune,Lousia Rose, black-belt sleeper, Little bookworm, Baylee1100, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Taeniaea, candyandfanfics, and Winter Lover **_**for the reviews. So this should be up in Halloween so Happy Halloween. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or the other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Goddess **

**Ten: Blue Eyes **

In Asgard Loki and Thor were worried. Jakeline had not come back in almost a month in Midgard time.

"Do you think she is alright?" Thor asked Loki.

"Of course, her abilities are close to mine; remember brother sorcery is something to be feared in the nine realms." Loki told him. Thor knew not to worry but Heimdallr had been a bit reluctant to talk to them about, what was going on in Midgard.

Frigga found both of her sons sitting down and had serious looks on their faces. She knew what or rather who they were thinking about. She had to remember that the three of them barely went anywhere alone especially an adventure but this was something she needed to do alone.

"Thor, Loki why aren't you training?' she asked them.

"Mother." They both told her. She sat next to them and looked at them both.

"You're worried about your sister." Frigga said.

"Yes." Thor said and Loki didn't answer.

"She is fine, this travel she needed to do on her own." Frigga told them. Loki looked at his Mother while Thor just nodded.

"There is something else waiting for her on Midgard." Loki told her. Frigga didn't say anything but she had a smile on her face.

"She will return soon." Frigga said. Thor and Loki looked at her.

#

Rumors had gone around the world, every supernatural kept talking about it. They knew of Pitch Black and they were terrified for the reason that he killed every Winter Spirit except for Old Man Winter. Bunnymund was worried he had gotten out of his Warren to see if he could find Pitch, the Seasons had come Calla and Orchid had come to complain about the rumors and how they were a lie because Winter was in the world and killing. Bunny was getting tired of their presence; he wondered why he got out from the Warren in the first place. What he needed to do was find Pitch Black and end this avenge his people.

"So wat ya tellin' me is that there is another Winter Spirit?" Bunny asked.

"Yes, she was a jerk too she froze my knife." Orchid said with a pout. Bunny looked at the sister and saw that Azalea was scowling at her sister. So he knew there was more to the story than just freezing a knife.

"Aye wan' ta talk ta Azalea alone." Bunny said and Orchid scowl at that. Both Orchid and Calla moved out of the way and it was only him and Azalea. "Wat really happen Sheila?"

"Orchid was trying to bring in an early Spring." Azalea told him and he tried not to shake his head, he may not like Winter very much but he understood its meaning. "I told her no, but you should know what happens, the..." Azalea knew not to say Jakeline's name or title to protect her because they had heard Pitch couldn't get into the Winter Palace at all and since Old Man Winter was injured she knew Jakeline was the one to do the real damage Icicle had told her so.

"The?" Bunny asked wondering why she had stopped. Azalea looked at him.

"The Winter Spirit stopped the knife from reaching a tree, she was only doing her job and Orchid was trying to cause problems."

"So she's a Sheila?" Bunny said.

"Yes." Azalea told him.

"Hmm…thank ya." Bunny told her.

"You're welcome Bunnymund." Azalea told him. No one knew his real name all everyone knew of him was his last name or the names the humans gave him. Bunny was about to leave before Azalea touched his shoulder. "If you see the Winter Spirit she is pretty nice unless provoked."

"Aye'll keep that in mind." Bunny told her and tapped his foot down.

"Where did he go?" Orchid asked.

"I don't know." Azalea told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jakeline was fixing Old Man Winter who seemed to be getting way much better and he was able to spread snow from his Palace.

"Who was that man?" Jakeline asked him.

"Pitch Black." Old Man Winter told her and Jakeline's eyes went wide.

"The General Kozmotis Pitchiner?" Jakeline asked him.

"How do you know about that?" Old Man Winter asked her.

"During one of the Balls when I was young I heard two gods speaking of him, they said he planned to get here but I guess I didn't pay much mind." Jakeline told him.

"Well he has come and I have a feeling he will try to get revenge." Old Man Winter told her. "You've got to be careful."

"I will." She told him. "Plus I don't think he wants me."

"No, but he will want whoever will give him strength having a Goddess by his side would be a great advantage." Old Man Winter said.

"Eww." Jakeline said making Old Man Winter smile. "Anyways I have to go spread snow."

"I'll take care of half as well." Old Man Winter told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jakeline left to deliver Winter and she was having fun. But she did miss her brothers. A part of her wanted to go home and be with her family. But she knew that she gave her word to help around Midgard if Old Man Winter asked. It also made her feel useful.

"Awww…Wind please tell me that everything is okay." She told the Wind. The Wind just wrapped itself around her making Jakeline laugh. Yeah, she totally loved this job and would be coming back more to Midgard to help Old Man Winter.

As she flew, she heard something it seemed like a fight. She put her cloak tighter and turned invisible for anyone to see her. The Wind took her to one of the tree and she hid in the trunk as she saw what was before her. It made her gasp quietly.

#

Bunny didn't know what to think, but he knew that if something happened it could mean the loss of other people. He had already lost his people and he was not going to lose the humans to Pitch Black. He was already injured he could feel some of the blackness in him the fear.

"Give it up Rabbit, you lost to me already." Pitch taunted him Bunny was not going to give up though. He threw his boomerangs at Pitch and he was not able to dodge one, but it did have damage in the fact that his shadows got near him. They hit each other at the same time and they clashed breaking away landing on opposite sides.

Bunny turned to the other side and he swore he saw Blue Eyes looking his way. The eyes seemed to widen in fear and Bunny moved out of the way as shadows came at him.

"You already lost your people you want to lose your life now too." Pitch told him. Bunny got up and even injured he continued to fight.

Jakeline was looking at the fight and she was shocked. Pitch had already taken so much from the Warrior and he still continued to fight. From what she heard. She was not going to get involved but something told her not to leave the Warrior in this. She continued to see the fight and wanted to intervene but didn't know how. She saw the Warrior land on the ground and she accessed all of his wounds with her eyes and knew he wouldn't be able to fight much longer.

Pitch was smiling, he was about to get rid of the damn Pooka for good. No more bothersome Rabbits to try and beat him.

"Say hello to your people." He said and suddenly he felt something hard hit him and he saw nothing.

Jakeline was shocked; well that was not exactly what she had planned. But she had panicked when Pitch got his scythe out. She went to the Warrior that had lost consciousness and Jakeline grabbed him and raised him up.

"Heimdallr open the Bifrost." she said. The shadows got closer and Pitch seemed to get his strength back and start to twitched. She knew the Bifrost would stay close for her. She grabbed the Warrior and looked around.

"Wind." She said and the Wind picked both of them up and took them somewhere else.

Pitch got up and he looked around wondering, what in the world had hit him. He looked at the floor and the Pooka was gone, it got him really angry. How had the Rabbit escaped his grasps well it was not going to happen again?

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	11. Healing Pt1

**Secret Goddess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, Taeniaea, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, eliza-00, storygirl99210, and Baylee1100**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or the other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Goddess **

**Eleven: Healing Pt.1 **

Heimdallr was in the Bifrost and he had heard Jakeline but knew he couldn't open the Bifrost for her. It would bring darkness over Asgard. Unlike many thought it seemed Jakeline understood that he couldn't open the Bifrost and went somewhere else found another solution. He could see that she was fine worried but fine, but knew things could get dangerous since the warrior she had saved was going to get hunted down by Pitch Black.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jakeline landed in a cave with the Warrior and she was nervous hoping he hadn't died in the trip. She went inside with him and laid him down gently. She bent down to his side and took off her cloak so he could lie upon it. She went to get some sticks and build a small fire that lit up the entire cave.

"For Odin's Crows please don't die on me." she told the Warrior, she went to the mouth of the cave and cast a spell to make sure it had a mirage of a wall so people would think it was part of the mountain and not come near it at all.

"Mmm…" she heard him moan in pain and she went to his side so she could help him.

"You're going to be okay." She assured him, but she didn't know if it was him or her, she was assuring. He was injured pretty badly, from what she could see. She appeared her supplies and began to heal his wounds, fixing them, stitching them back. She fixes all of his wounds and made sure to get all of them.

#

Bunny was in a way conscious of what was happening and he felt someone move him and help him. His pride wanted to snap and tell them to go away, but another part didn't want to do that. But he couldn't move Pitch had done a number on him and he seemed trapped in his mind.

'_You're going to be okay.'_ He heard the voice tell him and it was a sweet voice, a female one. He really hoped it wasn't Orchid because she would expect something from him. He felt someone wet his cheeks with a cloth trying to cool him down, but the hands were doing the same time of help.

#

Jakeline moved the cloth back into the basin and she looked at Warrior finally after she fixed his wounds. He looked like a rabbit but she had a feeling he wasn't one. He was tall from what she could tell and he seemed strong if the muscles told her anything. His fur was bluish-gray, white and he had markings in his bluish-gray fur that were darker, there was even a mark in his head. She smiled at that. Some of his wounds were serious and she was afraid of that.

"You're too strong to die." She whispered to him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Pitch was in his lair trying to find Bunny. He looked at his shadows, and at some of the wolves he had possessed.

"Find the Rabbit and bring him to me, dead or alive." Pitch said. The shadows left and the wolf's left as well. "Whoever protected you is going to regret it Bunnymund." Pitch said and for some reason he felt Winter's touch. If that old fool had gotten into this he was going to end him. Or he would if he could find a way to get into the Palace he had not been able too. He couldn't break some of the barriers. He still couldn't understand that, he was supposed to be able to break the barriers but he couldn't.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It had been an entire day and she was thankful that she had spread a lot of blizzards so she didn't have to worry about it. That and Old Man Winter was able to spread Winter from his palace now. She got out of the cave to get some food from the fields around. She grabbed some vegetables and had to steal a cauldron and plates, she left some gold in the place though so the person wouldn't miss them.

When she returned back to the cave she made her clone disappear unlike Loki who could make almost an army of clones, she could only make one at a time and she was completely fine with that because it took a lot out of her.

"Okay." She said. went to check on her patient and cleaned his wounds the one in the stomach was the more intense of all the other injuries and she was sure, it would open if she was not careful while cleaning it or if her patient made a brusque movement. She cooked some vegetable stew in hope that maybe he would wake up and eat something. She felt the Warrior move on her side. She looked at him and when he opened his eyes, she looked into dark forest green eyes that had her shocked and made her gasp; until she noticed they were hazy. He seemed to look at her and then his eyes rolled back and he was unconscious again.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**

.


	12. Healing Pt2

**Secret Goddess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, Guest, Snowflake, Kingdom Hearts, storygirl99210, Little bookworm, candyandfanfics, Lousia Rose, Taeniaea, Taranodongirl1, and xXxOtAkU-444xXx **_**for the reviews. Woo thank you guys for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or the other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Goddess **

**Twelve: Healing Pt.2 **

Pitch was pissed off. His shadows or the wolves couldn't find Bunnymund anywhere and that was not acceptable it had been two days.

"If I have to go out there no one will like it." he threatened the shadows and the wolves. Plus his focus was on somewhere else at the moment and he didn't want to worry about the Rabbit for a while but he still wanted him dead.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jakeline was cleaning the Warriors wounds again and she was getting nervous, he had opened his eyes. She had fed him but he would become unconscious incredibly fast and he would scream at night that had her holding him, so he would be calm. She had never really taken care of someone like this before, well someone who wasn't family or close friends, she had fixed up Thor, Loki or one of the Warriors Three but not like this. For some reason it felt different.

"I need to help you." She told him touching his head lightly.

#

Bunny, he was lost in his mind. He couldn't get out of the darkness. He only had times to get out of it when he heard the voice talk to him. He knew he had woken up but he had seen nothing at all. He was in his mind:

Bunny was in the Warren with his people. He was young rebellious and was with his father.

"_Ya'll b a great warrior Aster." His father told him. Unlike him his fur was gray with dark markings and white. His mother had the lighter blue-gray fur and it was a mixture of the two he got. He had other siblings but being the oldest he had more duties than anyone else. _

"_Ya think so?" Aster told his father. _

"_Of course." His father told him. _

_Then his face distort into something Aster had never seen, his Father was always a serious man, and he only showed smiles to his family but he loved his family with all of his heart. The face his saw was not his father, his eyes weren't grass green but yellow and menacing. _

"_Ya're a failure, can' even protect the family from Pitch Black!" The accusation is spat with such venom that Aster stayed frozen on the spot. _

"_Pa, Aye tried." Aster whispered and he felt like a little kid. _

"_Tried, TRIED!" Aster Darker Father looked at him with disgust. "Ya were the younges' fighter but what good did that do against that man, NOTHING! Because ya are worth nothing." _

#

Jakeline was cooking some food when she heard the noise.

"Aye tried." She heard and turned to the warrior trashing around the call was desperate for the person to believe him.

"Shh…" she told him and touched his forehead and her eyes widen he was warming up fast. She grabbed the cloth and began to rub his face with the cold cloth. He was twitching and that didn't help because his wounds. She concentrated and let her clone out so she could fix the wounds while she tried to cool him down. She saw something and noticed there was something black in his largest wound.

"That's causing this." she whispers to her clone which is weird talking to herself. She opens the bandage and touches the shadows that bit her finger. She concentrates on the shadows in trying to take it out of the Warrior before he succumbs to the darkness she could feel from it.

#

_In his mind the only thing Bunny could see everything; his family, his people dead all of them fire all around, no life around anymore. _

"_I failed." He said. He saw the bodies of his people all burned and dead getting up and looking at him, some didn't even have eye anymore and it was disturbing. _

"_Ya failed!" they seemed to chant and be angry trying to get closer. Aster was backing away and trying to run but everywhere he ran there was fire and more of his people trying to tell him that he was a failure. _

"_Ha-ha!" he heard the laughter and turned to see Pitch Black standing there. "You lost." He got his scythe out and was about to his Bunny when he suddenly began to disappear. Pitch began to scream. "No! No!" _

#

Jakeline was able to take the shadow out of the body and crushed it. She stitched the wound back on and make sure to look for more of those shadows to make sure. She was tired.

'_Moron!'_ she thought. How could she have not look for those things there was a reason the Warrior was not healing himself properly. She heard the gasp and saw that the Warrior opened his eyes and seemed to be looking.

Bunny was looking around he could only see heat and someone touching him. He was in his world he could see shadows and everything was burning.

"Come back to me." he heard the voice and his eyes focused on blue eyes. He could see the pale skin and silver-white hair. She looked like a snowflake and seemed to be glowing, his own angel. She was here to take him to his people. She was looking at him worried. Light entities should not look like that at all especially not for him.

"Ya gonna take me." he told her. She touched his cheek and Bunny had only one regret that he never got to meet his mate before he died. He felt cold, he shouldn't feel cold but it was nice. In the most desperate and the fact that he was going to die, he did the only thing he could. He touched the cheek of the angel, who looked at him surprised than she blushed a lovely shade of red.

'_Angels shouldn't be able to blush.'_ He thought.

Jakeline looked at the Warrior as he touched her cheek it surprised her, it was really soft and it made her blush after a while. He pulled her close and she looked at him before his lips touches her and her eyes go wide. She should push him away but she lets the feeling surround her and its nice her stomach has just burst with butterflies. So her eyes close and she kisses him back.

Bunny felt the angel respond and he was just happy, he pulled her close and let himself just feel.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	13. Healing Pt3

**Secret Goddess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, Lousia Rose, storygirl99210, Taeniaea, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Guest, Baylee1100, Guest2 and Little bookworm**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIEN BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Goddess **

**Thirteen: Healing Pt.3 **

Jakeline didn't know what to think, but she knew she needed to get away from the Warrior. Who for some reason there was a bit of a stab knowing he had been hallucinating when he kissed her. Who would have thought that her first kiss would be because a man was hallucinating? Who currently had her in his arms, holding her tightly as if he was going to lose her at any moment? It made her wondered who he was seeing or what caused him so much pain. She knew from what she herd that he lost his people so maybe it was that.

"Don't tell anyone Heimdallr." She said just in-case the Gatekeeper was looking this way and was seeing this which made her blush. The heat from the fire and the heat from the body she was trapped in was lulling her to sleep. She couldn't sleep but she was tired she hadn't sleep in two days, she yawned and let the warmth and the beat of his heart lull her to sleep.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"How's my daughter, Heimdallr?" Frigga asked.

"She is fine." Heimdallr told her. He had heard Jakeline's message he had not looked to Midgard especially to Jakeline after she asked him to do that.

"Is the Bifrost still close to her?" Frigga asked.

"Sadly, yes, the shadows are getting closer. Toward them and it would be dangerous to Asgard."

"You do not have to explain, I understand." Frigga told him.  
"Very well." Heimdallr told her.

"I do have a question." Frigga told him.

"Yes, my lady."

"Is she really safe?" Frigga asked.

"Yes." Heimdallr told her and it was not a lie.

"Then it's all I need to know." Frigga told him.  
** $LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Bunny held onto the body that was around him. He pulled the person closer and kept them protected. He felt the person cuddle closer to him and that made him think.

'_Who was cuddling him?'_ he thought. He opened his eyes and looked around to see that he was inside a cave and there was a fire on. He looked down and he was expecting Orchid, he really hopes not but what he saw shocked him. It was a head full of silver-white hair; he looked at her and remembered what he did. He literary pushed himself off and moved fast away, letting the woman fall.

Jakeline felt the movement and she opened her eyes to see the Warrior looking at her weird. Bunny was looking at the blue eyes looking at him with shock, than the shock turned into worry.

"You opened your wound again." She told him and he looked down to see the wound near his stomach opened. She got up slowly and moved toward him and stretched her hand toward him. Bunny looked at her and grabbed her hand, it felt nice but he ignored it. She helped him lay down on the cloak he was sure that is what it was. She began to clean his wounds.

"Who are ya?" he asked her and Jakeline had not heard an accent like his before and well now he was not hallucinating. "Are ya the new Spirit of Winter?" he asked her because he seemed close to the description he was given. She was incredibly beautiful; the white hair told him she was related to Winter.

"No." she told him. "I'm helping Old Man Winter." She told him. He stopped her from putting the bandage and looked at her in the eyes.

"Ya haven't said yar name." he told her.

"Well you haven't told me your's either." She told him. His eyes narrowed and she looked at him. "My name is Jakeline." She told him.

"Jakeline?" Bunny said.

"Yes, now what's your name?" she asked him and pulled her hand away to finish fixing his wound.

"E. Aster Bunnymund." He told her and his eyes widen in shock he told her his full name.

"Nice to meet you Aster." She told him and the name sounded nice from her.

"Ya too Jakeline." He told her.

"Done." She said and he looked down to see his wound was fixed.

"How long have we been here?" Bunny asked.

"Three days." She told him.

"How did aye get here aye was fighting?" he said and he saw that she looked guilty in a way. "Wat did ya do?" He asked her gently.

"I kind of punched Pitch and ran away with you before he killed you." She told him. Bunny seemed to pale and looked at her before he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Ya shouldn't have done that Pitch is gonna come for ya." He told her and shook her gently. She looked at him.

"The reason he can't get into the Winter Palace is because of me, do you truly believe I am weak." She told him. Bunny looked at her. She looked down then at him.

"I guess I have not been honest, my full name is Jakeline Frosti Odindottir." She said.

"Odindottir, you're an Asgardian?" he asked her.

"Yes." She told him.

"Pitch is gonna tried to get ya." Bunny told her incredibly worried, he felt protective of her.

"He won't." She told him.

"Cocky?"

"No, confident." She told him with a smile. "No come you must be hungry I'll make something to eat." She told him.

Jakeline wouldn't let him help and he saw as she prepared a stew he was sure it was that. He tried to help he really did but he just got his hands pushed aside from the woman cooking for him. It felt so weird no one had cooked for him ever except for his Mother, this seemed different. She moved quickly and faster than he believed.

"You know it's rude to stare." She told him with a smile. Bunny was thankful for the fur covering the blush. He looked to the side than asked the question.

"Yar a Goddess aye haven' heard of ya." Bunny told her.

"Yes you have." She told him.

"Aye think aye would remember what the humans were talking about in their Pantheons." He told her or of someone that was a beautiful as her.

"That's because people don't exactly think I'm a Goddess or a girl." She told him. "I'm Jokul Frosti." She told him.

"The elf, son of Kari." He told her. She touched his nose with her finger.

"Right on the nose." She told him.

"Why they think ya male, Sheila?" He told her.

"Because, the first time I came to Midgard I was young and well I wasn't exactly developed." She told him moving her hand to show him. Bunny didn't say anything because even the armor showed that well she was developed and had a beautiful body. He shook his head feeling shameful for thinking that.

"Why did ya do to Pitch?" he asked her and she blushed as she served him the food.

"I sort of socked him and didn't realize until it was done." She told him.

"Ya punched him and knocked him out?" Bunny asked her.

"Yes." She said and there was a smile on her face then it got incredibly serious. "He killed all of the Winter Spirits and I hadn't arrived in-time Old Man Winter would have been dead too."

"Ya saved him." he told her.

"I also took his rounds, I've been delivering snow but he's all better now. I had to face Pitch when he came to finish the job but he didn't see me." she told him.

"So ya're the one that froze Orchid's blade." Bunny told her. Jakeline looked at him and then remembered.

"You mean the seasons." She told him.

"Yes." He told her.

"Yes I did, the summer and spring ones tried to intimidate me." Jakeline told him rolling her eyes. "I told them to leave, plus that tree would have grown crocked if I had let that knife touched it." she told him. 'Done." She told him. She gave him a plate with stew on it and served herself.

They both ate in content silence it was nice. Bunny had to admit that she knew how to cook. So he had to ask.

"How does a Goddess know how ta cook?" he asked her. Jakeline chuckled.

"A Goddess that gets grounded to the kitchens; when she does something with her brothers that she shouldn't." She told him with a smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	14. Found

**Secret Goddess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, storygirl99210, Guest, Baylee1100, Little bookworm and Stellalona**_** for the reviews. Man I can't wait to see Thor: The Dark World. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or the other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Goddess **

**Fourteen: Found **

Bunny looked at Jakeline as she made dinner for them. They had spent close to two weeks in the cave and it was nice. He was getting better quickly and would soon be able to travel the tunnels to the Warren. They had talked a lot; Bunny had never talked to someone so much in his life. He explained to her everything because it seemed Jakeline was full of questions wanting to know everything. He explained to her the Warren all of it the way it looked the flowers and the eggs protecting it. He told her about his people, the things that happened, what he missed about his family. Jakeline would smile at him and there would be butterflies in his stomach and he didn't know why?

In exchange he got the same. She would tell him of her brother of her parents. He could tell how much she cared for them. She told her of the Warriors Three and Lady Sif on how they were her closest friends but her best friends were her brothers and that she enjoyed going to battle with them. She would tell him of spending time in the Bifrost talking with Heimdallr and causing a bit of fun.

He didn't see the looks that Jakeline would give him once in a while. Or that smile that she would give him as well. Then there had been the problem about sleeping. Every time he had a nightmare she would be there for him and he would pull her close not that she minded and she would calm him.

Jakeline was making their dinner and she couldn't help but smile. It was nice being in the cave. She didn't expect to meet someone like Aster in a situation like this but she couldn't complain. She had learned a lot from him but she couldn't help the butterflies or the blushes that came out of her all of the time.

"Aster, dinner is ready." he turned to look at her. He accepted the plate and their hands touched. They looked at each other and let the plate go down gently before they got close. They both knew what would happen and they didn't care anymore. They weren't a Princess or a Pooka just Aster and Jakeline.

He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. She looked into his and they got closer before they closed the gap and their lips touched. It surprised them both, the kiss got a bit deeper and their eyes closed. Bunny wrapped an arm around her waist and Jakeline pulled herself in her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. They would have continued to kiss if it wasn't for the fact that both of them heard a noise.

"Did ya hear that?" Bunny asks her.

"Yeah, I don't like it." she tells him. They separate missing the warmth of each other. They hear the noise again.

"Aye don'ta like it at all." Bunny told her. Jakeline raises her hand and her staff comes to her hand. "Neat trick." He tells her.

"I try." She tells him. They both heard the noise trying to locate it.

"Think ya can see?" Bunny asks her. Jakeline concentrates and makes the wall she created a two sided mirror like wall where she could see everything going outside. Bunny could see too and both of them got ready, because outside were Nightmares and wolves coming toward them. Jakeline got her cloak from off the floor and put it around to cover her.

"You ready?" she asked him.

"Yes." He told her.

In a matter of second the nightmares got into the cave and Bunny and Jakeline began to fight as fast as they could. The wolves tried to come attack but Jakeline raised ice-wolves out of nowhere and they attacked them. That left the nightmares for her and Bunny to deal with.

The bad thing was that the cave was too cramped for them to move around. They were both hit and beaten but they wouldn't give up and some of Bunny's wounds reopened but he was not the only one with wounds, Jakeline got wounds as well. They fought and were able to take out, all of the things that were thrown at them.

"Ya okay?" Bunny asked her as they took down one of the Nightmares together.

"Aye, are you?" she asked him her eyes going to the wounds.

"Could b bettar." He told her.

They were able to take down the last. They were both breathing a bit hard and they leaned on each other. Bunny grabbed her waist.

"Ya ready for another ride?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked him.

"We can't stay here Snowflake, gotta go somewhere safe." he told her.

"Where?" she asked him; Bunny smirked at her and tapped his foot and the ground opened making Jakeline gasped.

"Ya may wanta make sure people don't know we were here." He told her. Jakeline nodded and moved her hands before making everything that showed they stayed there disappeared. Bunny smiled before he jumped with her into the hole and they went down. The only thing left was a flower that was covered in darkness.

#

Up in Asgard Frigga was spinning her wheel and she saw one of her visions. Her ladies looked at their Queen as she had a soft smile on her face. but then her face got dark, Frigga was able to see anger, lots of it and a misunderstanding, she saw a child, she saw a lake and the moon. Frigga stopped spinning.

"Take it away." Frigga said politely. She didn't know what it meant.

#

Pitch went to where one of his Nightmares had showed him the whereabouts of Bunnymund. When he arrived, he arrived to a battlefield that seemed that his nightmares lost, but he didn't see the Pooka anywhere. What he did see was ice a lot of it.

"Someone was with the Pooka." He said. He had killed all of the Winter Spirits except for Old Man Winter and he was not able to get back into the Winter Palace. Now it got him thinking that the blue cloak he saw was not imaginary, it was real, there was someone that not only helped Old Man Winter, but also helped the Pooka.

#

In the Bifrost Heimdallr could see the man known as Pitch Black that he had caught on. That meant he would be looking for Jakeline. He knew that Jakeline was safe for now, but he was going to have to be careful and bring Jakeline back to Asgard as soon as he could.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Okay so it seems some of you guys are confused because Jakeline is meeting certain figures like Bunny and that he knows that she is a Goddess, but that is meant to happen I have given you guys clues in some of the chapters to figure out that certain things will happen things that won't be pretty and probably make you cry and pissed off. Don't forget to review.**


	15. Princess and the Pooka Pt1

**Secret Goddess **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**REBD, storygirl99210, Taeniaea, xXx-OtAkU-44xXx, and Baylee1100 **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians of the DreamWorks and William Joyce. I also don't own Avenger they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Goddess **

**Fifteen: Princess and the Pooka Pt.1 **

Pitch was pissed off, so he knew that there was another Winter Spirit that was going to help him since he knew that this particular spirit was powerful more than anyone he had encountered. So he went to the source to the Winter Forest and waited until one of the Sprites came out. He grabbed one of the Winter Sprites and grabbed her little wings. The Sprites that helped the Seasons each had them they were small little people with skin the color that represented its seasons, the Winter sprites were paled skinned and white haired or blue haired, their clothes were small and had the same tones of Winter, and their eyes some were white and other were blue.

"Ah…." She screamed.

"Shh…I will not harm you, if you tell me what I need to know." Pitch told the little Sprite. The Sprite shook on Pitch's hand for it knew what he had done to the rest of the Winter Spirits and to some of the Sprites.

"Let me go." The Sprite told him.

"I will, but I need answers and you will give them to me unless you want your wings to disappear or you." Pitch told her. "I want to know who the other Winter Spirit is the one helping Old Man Winter."

The Sprite paled in fear for she knew who the man was speaking of. He was speaking of Jakeline Frosti and Old Man Winter had told all of the Sprites that they could not speak of Jakeline no matter what, not to tell anyone she was a Goddess of Asgard nothing of the sort.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She told him. Pitch grabbed the Sprites wings and mangled one, making the Sprite screamed.

"You can tell I mean business, who is she?" he demanded.

"The Winter Princess, Old Man Winter's Daughter." The Sprite screamed out of nowhere. Pitch dropped her in the snow, in shocked. He didn't know Old Man Winter had a daughter. But that would explain it how someone was able to move the snow so much.

"Who is the Mother?" Pitch asked.

"Jokul Frosti." The Sprite said.

"The elf?" Pitch asked he knew of some Norse Mythology but that was something he didn't think could happen.

"Yes, I don't understand, how it happened but it did." The Sprite said. Before Pitch could do anymore damage she ran inside the Winter Forest where Pitch could not go inside at all. But Pitch was already thinking, the Winter Princess was a Winter Spirit if he could make Spring come early he wouldn't have to worry about her at all interfering in his affairs in the world until Fall or Winter.

#

The Sprite ran toward the Winter Castle and went inside running because she couldn't fly anymore with the injured wing. She got into the Palace and ran to the throne room. Old Man Winter was healed up and was already taking over more of Winter.

"What is wrong dear?" Old Man Winter asked raising the Sprite in his hand, since they were five inches in height. "Your wing is injured did the Summer or Spring Sprites attacked you?" he asked ready to call in the Summer and Spring Spirits.

"No, it was Pitch."

"What, why?" he asked.

"He wanted to know about Jakeline." The Sprite told him. "He injured my wing, so I told him, she was your daughter." She told him.

"My daughter." Old Man Winter asked.

"Yes, I said you had her with Jokul Frosti."

"What did he say?" Old Man Winter asked shocked.

"The elf, I told him I didn't know how it happened." The Sprite told him.

"Good…but I have a feeling something will happened and I must warn Jakeline and look for something to fix your wing with, thank you dearest for your help." Old Man Winter told her. "You have more than earned your break."

"I can..."

"No…no we know when to be careful even if people think Winter is reckless." Old Man Winter told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Bunny was nervous and scared. Jakeline had fainted before they made it to the Warren out of exhaustion and the wounds in her body. He had to take her to the extra room he had in his home and put her there before he began to clean her wounds. He had healed his wounds much easier thanks to his herbs and special chocolate to heal him right up. He had taken her armor off, which he was surprised because it was much heavier than it had appeared.

"Uh…" he heard her moan in pain.

"It's okay snowflake, ya'll be fine." He assured her.

#

In Asgard, Heimdallr was standing in the Bifrost and he was worried. He could tell that Jakeline was fine but it still worried him.

"Heimdallr is my daughter coming soon?" Frigga asked.

"Jakeline was injured in battle my lady?" Heimdallr told her and Frigga looked at him worried. "She is being cured and taken care of by the Pooka she has been taking care of." He had told the family about the Pooka, Jakeline had been taking care he had not said that they had shared the same cot.

"Oh, that is great, she is safe." Frigga told him, but she saw something. "Something is wrong, Heimdallr."

"The man that attacked Old Man Winter has figured out that someone was helping him, Old Man Winter has kept Jakeline hidden so she wouldn't come to harm in any way."

"I knew that." Frigga told him.

"Pitch threatened one of the Sprites, the Sprite being told not to say anything held her loyalty but said that Jakeline was Old Man Winter's daughter with Jokul Frosti." Heimdallr told his Queen. Frigga was in shocked.

"Wow, but what is the problem?" Frigga asked, but then she gasp she knew the problem. If Pitch believed that Jakeline was the daughter of Old Man Winter, he must believe that she was ruled by the seasons. "She won't be coming home soon." Frigga told him.

"I'm afraid so my Queen." Heimdallr told her.

"Very well I will inform my husband of the things that have happened." Frigga told him and left toward the castle.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It ended up being two weeks for Jakeline to recuperate from the injuries which was very long for someone like her but she explained to Bunny that it was because she wasn't used to using much so much of her power, since when she did battle it was more physical and she had been really stretching herself thin in everything. Which Bunny understood since Jakeline had been taking care of all the parts in the world delivering snow? Old Man Winter was able to send Jakeline a letter explaining the problem, Bunny had sent him some herbs so the little Sprite could fix her wing and she would be good as new.

#

Bunny and Jakeline were currently in the kitchen Bunny owned and Bunny was giving her dinner. Jakeline looked at Bunny.

"You know I could have helped you cook." She told him.

"Yar injured." He told her.

"I have a few wounds and I'm not an invalid Aster." She told him with a soft smile in her face.

"Ya helped me, it's time I returned the favor." He told her.

"Fine." She told him. Her mind was still going back to the letter. She was happy that Pitch didn't know who she was if anything that Aster and Old Man Winter had told her. It also came from what she had seen in the Winter Palace. But she wouldn't be able to go home until Fall and that was something she had never really done being away. So she had been to war, but she had always had someone of the family with her and now it would not be so. She could leave but if Pitch was out there and he saw the Bifrost opening it would only bring bad news.

Bunny was looking at Jakeline and saw that she was thinking hard. He knew it had to be with the fact that she had to stay away from home for a while. There was a part of him that was very happy about it and he wanted to smack himself for it. Okay so they had kissed twice but it didn't mean much did it.

"Ya'll be back home soon." He told her taking her out of her thoughts.

"It's not that I don't like being here Aster, your Warren is very beautiful." She told him. "But I told you before I will miss my brothers for a while it's just home-sickness do not fret yourself over it." She told him and they ate in a peaceful silence.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	16. Princess and the Pooka Pt2

**Secret Goddess **

Note: **I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Snow-Nightshade, AyameKitsune, Guest, lilydipper, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, storygirl99210 and little bookworm**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Goddess **

**Sixteen: Princess and the Pooka Pt.2 **

Loki and Thor came into the throne room to see their parents. They had been away in a quest for a month. They wanted to see their sister, who should be home by now. They both arrived to see their parents conversing in the throne room.

"Where is Jakeline?" Thor asked. Odin and Frigga look at both of their sons before Odin answers that question.

"Your sister will not be returning for a while." Odin told them.

"What do you mean our sister will not be returning for a while?" Loki asked.

"There have been some complications and that will mean Jakeline will have to stay in Midgard for some time." Odin told them.

"Is she injured?" Thor asked.

"She has healed." Odin told them, both Loki and Thor looked at their parents.

"Can we go to Midgard?" Thor asked.

"No it is incredibly dangerous at the moment opening the Bifrost at this time will bring enemies to Asgard." Odin told them.

"Is she safe?" Loki asked.

"Yes." Frigga answered them.

"Very well." Loki told her.

"With whom?" Thor asked. "Is she with Old Man Winter?"

"No, your sister is with a Warrior, she is protected by him." Odin told them. Loki looked at his Father but then looked at his Mother and saw that there was something hidden there almost like she was entirely happy for some reason.

"When will she return?" Loki asked.

"Fall or Winter." Odin answered them. Thor and Loki nodded before moving away to their own quarters.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jakeline was finally able to get out of the nest from her injuries and she felt really good. She looked into the egg-shaped mirror that showed all of her body and she was incredibly healed not even the scars showed. She walked to the bathroom and everything was silver making everything shine. She turned on the fossett and let the water run so she could take a bath to finally go outside, Aster didn't want her to exert herself. Which she knew must be payback for not letting him up in the cave. She turned off the fosett and climbed into the tub and lowered herself into the water. Her muscles were screaming in happiness. She let some of the oils surround her.

#

Outside Bunny walked in and he heard the water running. It was weird to hear anyone but himself in the Warren. He looked at the clothes he had and put them on the nest before getting out of the room. He walked into the kitchen and just decided to go outside so he could train and keep his mind off his particular guest.

#

Jakeline got out of the tub washed and cleaned. She felt wonderful. She grabbed the robe and put it around her before she walked outside. She walked inside the room and looked at the nest noticing something on top of it. She walked toward it and grabbed it raising it up. She was in shock; it was a dress, a very nice dress.

She went to put it on and she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked so different the dress was a soft blue it was off the shoulders and it tied under her bosom before flaring down. She put on her boots, and let her hair down. She grabbed her staff and hung it on her back before going into the kitchen.

Aster wasn't there so she leaned her staff in the wall and began to look for things so they could eat together. She began to cut the vegetables which for her really it was weird since she was used to meat lots of it. But she didn't mind the vegetable she was actually very happy with it. She cooked and she didn't notice that Aster was standing there on the counter.

Aster had come inside and when he saw Jakeline standing there he couldn't help but stare. She looked very beautiful in the dress and she looked so right there in his kitchen cooking and Aster was really losing his mind.

"Aster!" Jakeline said and Aster turned to look at her who happened to have a smile on her face.

"Hey, Jakeline aye see ya like the dress." he told her. Jakeline looked down and smiled at him.

"Yes it's very beautiful." She told him. Aster smiled at that. "Now sit down while I finish our meal."

"Ya don't want my help?" he asked her.

"No, sit Aster." She told him. Aster looked at her and got up again an she gave him a look.

"I'm just putting the table." He told her.

"Okay than?" she told him. He helped out the table before she served them their breakfast. They sat down together and Aster looked at Jakeline.

"What do you wish to do today?" he asked her. Jakeline looked at him.

"Do you have healing books and sorcery books I know enough magic as it is and I wish to continue learning." She told him.

"I do in my library." He told her.

"Would you mind if I study them?"

"Not at all." He told her. "Aye hav' not share them with anyone." He told her and she blushed at that.

"Thank you, Aster." She told him. They finished they breakfast and Aster was ready to start washing them when Jakeline snapped her fingers and the things were already cleaned.

"That's cheating, Snowflake." He told her.

"Not at all, but it's much easier." She told him. He smiled and grabbed her hand before they moved together. "Can we walk outside first?"

"Yes." He told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Up in Asgard Odin was thinking of something. It caught Frigga's attention as they were both in their chambers.

"Is something the matter?" she asked him.

"What do you think of Fandral?" Odin asked.

"He is a great warrior, why?" she asked him. She caught his look and she looked at him.

"Odin, no." she told him.

"They are both friends, they would make a strong couple." Odin told her.

"Jakeline only feels friendship toward him, they could in theory be a great couple but they would not once put to use." She told him. Odin looked at his wife.

"You know something I do not." Odin told her.

"The future is better being a surprise." She told him.

"Jakeline will not be returning alone." He told her.

"I will not answer that." Frigga told him.

"Is she happy?" Odin told her.

"You will know until she comes dear." She told him.

"But Fandral…"

"Is a great friend of Jakeline, Thor and Loki." Frigga told him.

'But if you are wrong, Fandral would be the one to take Jakeline as husband."

"If she so wishes." Frigga told him.

"If she so wishes."

#

Thor, Loki, the Warrior's Three and Sif were training.

"When will Jakeline be back?" Fandral asked.

"Already miss the Princess?" Volstagg said.

"She's good to banter with." Fandral said.

"People would think you were thinking of marriage." Hogun told them.

"Fandral you want to marry our sister?" Thor asked.

"No, I like all women in the nine realms." Fandral said.

"You better not be thinking of taking something from Jakeline." Loki told him.

"I'm not." Fandral said.

"I think Jakeline will be make her choice don't you think." Sif told them.

"That is the truth; Jakeline will choose her groom in time." Loki told them.

"But if she chooses you, you will be great brother in law to have." Thor told him.

"But we must also know that Lady Jakeline sees Fandral as a friend and I don't think anyone wants to see Jakeline married by force." Volstagg said since after all he was married with the woman he loved.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jakeline and Aster had been studying in the books they had been doing the last weeks Jakeline was easy to learn and Aster was happy to have someone to talk to. Today she was wearing a light-green dress Bunny had been gifting her with things. He knew that he was courting her were currently reading under the tree and Jakeline had her head on his shoulder both of them enjoying the silence of being together.

"Are ya enjoying your time here?" Bunny whispered to her.

"Yes I am Aster." She told him. Jakeline bit her lip because she wanted to ask something but wasn't sure if she should. Bunny saw her bite her lip.

"Wat do ya want to ask?"

"I was wondering, if I asked you would you come to Asgard for a visit?" she asked him and Aster looked at her. Jakeline looked at him and blushed before turning her head.

"Never mind, just forget I said that." She told him. She got up and Bunny got up as well to pull her close.

"Aye would be honored to go." He told her.

"We should go, you promised to show me new healing plants." She told him. They walked together and he held her hand. She leaned into him and she didn't notice that Bunny was smiling.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


End file.
